G1 KiGo FF Vol4  Operation Godzilla Fury
by Grievous
Summary: Kim And Shego prepare to face their toughest challenge yet. The cult of Orion has a new weapon of destruction and the only way it can be stopped is teaming with the King of all Monsters: GODZILLA!


+Prelude To Destruction+

The mountains of ice and snow cracked and exploded from the power. A huge metal structure broke through the frozen surface of the South Pole and headed into orbit. Once in space the giant machine unfolded revealing massive rows of mechanical panels which started gathering solar energy. Energy to be used for destruction. Energy to be used for the destruction of mankind.

+Chapter 1: Welcome To The Jungle+

The music roared from the speakers, its volume enhanced by the solid steel walls of the training room. She lowered her head and took up another fighting stance. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She focused on her opponent and smiled. Her opponent was one she had been fighting for what felt like a lifetime. Shego.

Kim could still hardly believe her once arch-nemesis was back from the dead, and was now her friend and mentor. It had all changed when they fought the Decimator, the mechanical monster that had nearly killed them both. Since they had been fused together as one being, things had been very different. Unexplored feelings they both had for each other had been revealed, and they both felt better for it. No one else knew and no one else could ever know, for now. Shego smiled back and shouted loudly over the Guns N' Roses classic.

"Come on pumpkin; don't tell me you're done already…"

Kim's smile widened before her reply.

"Not a chance"

Kim launched herself at Shego again and the cycle continued.

Their movement was like a violent ballet, each kick was blocked, each punch was countered and every movement was mirrored. Locked in combat and the thrill of the fight, Kim and Shego loved every second.

Shego fired several shots of green fire at Kim, which she dodged with a series of flips. Shego shouted in an angry tone.

"Come on Kim, haven't you learnt anything, control my central line and hit me!"

Kim leaped forward into the air, closing the distance between them. She moved with all the speed she could muster, which was just enough. She moved in closer and attacked Shego's left side. Shego bared her teeth and continued to block and dodge Kim's strikes. She then grabbed one of Kim's wrists in an iron grip. Kim swung her other arm over, but the movement was countered and then her other wrist was seized. Before Kim could even think of what to do next, she was flipped over and slammed hard on her back. The wind was driven from her and she could do nothing but lay motionless in pain. The music stopped and she heard footsteps approaching her. She opened her eyes to see Shego standing over her, a proud smile splashed across her. Shego bowed down to one knee and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Your nearly there Kimmie…I won't have to hold back much longer"

Kim smiled as Shego continued.

"That was fun...but I think we have both had enough for today"

Shego sat by Kim's feet and began unlacing her boots. Kim tried to sit up, but could hardly move. Shego let out a little giggle at watching her effort to move. She spoke.

"Don't worry Kimmie I won't tell anyone you suffer from a bad case of boot feet"

Kim let out her own laugh before a serious look crossed her face. She spoke slowly, watching Shego's face for a reaction.

"Shego…are you going to tell anyone else you're alive?"

Shego stopped unlacing Kim's boots and stared at the blue padded floor. She then looked up with tears welling in her emerald eyes. She spoke in a voice filled with fear and regret.

"I…I came back for you Kim…no one else…"

Kim pulled herself up and moved closer to Shego, wrapping her arms around her in a supportive hug. Shego's body went limp in Kim's embrace as she continued.

"Death…Death is scary Kim. It would change anyone and it has changed me. I realise the mistakes I have made in my life and I live on with hope of redemption. Redemption for the many sins I have committed"

Kim continued to hold her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

A few quiet moments pasted before Kim spoke in a serious tone.

"Shego…I have to tell Ron, I can't keep secrets from him and your brothers deserve to know as well"

Shego nodded slowly before replying.

"Okay sweetie…I will tell my brothers soon and you can tell Ron…He should know"

They looked at each other for a moment before they both stood and stretched their aching muscles. Kim picked up her discarded boots and walked slowly towards the door leading outside. She stopped as Shego asked a difficult question of her own.

"So…when are you going to tell Ron about us?"

Kim slowly turned to face Shego.

"Us?"

Shego gave Kim a sly look.

"Yeah Kimmie…us…"

Kim started to panic.

"Well…I…its hard to say…I…"

Shego walked up to the mumbling girl and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I understand Kim, you need time. You take all the time you need. I can wait…your worth waiting for"

Shego walked past her towards the door as Kim stood in confusion.

Time. How much time would it take?. The reality of the new relationship she had with Shego began to set in. What next?. She had no idea what was next.

+Chapter 2: London Burns+

People ran. They ran in all directions in a mad panic. Cars exploded and buildings crumbled as a mechanical monster tore London to shreds. Smoke filled the sky as the Decimator attacked without remorse. Gigantic fireballs engulfed the English capital in flames as thousands upon thousands of innocent people died. Destruction. Pure chaos and destruction. Then, before anyone could realise what to do, the attack came to an end as the giant machine took off again and returned to space. It began to gather more energy. Energy for destruction.

+Chapter 3: Ripples In The Ocean+

And while London was left burning and smoking leaving the world struggling for answers, another more familiar bringer of death began stirring in the East China Sea. And with a roar heard throughout the entire of Asia, Godzilla returned.

+Chapter 4: Back From The Dead And Drafted+

Ron and Rufus stared, jaws nearly touching the ground. They were sitting in the lounge room at Kim's house and to their collective shock, Shego was sitting opposite them. Shego was alive and had been this whole time. Kim had just been in the process of explaining to Ron what exactly happened after the funeral before a special news bulletin had been screened. Now Ron was concerned about what Shego's motives were, but it would have to wait for now. She and Kim had full focus on the television. A CNN news report was showing the destruction of London by a gigantic metal monster. A monster they, in part had all seen before. The Decimator. Shego broke the silence.

"I thought this nightmare was over"

Kim lowered her head and spoke in a desperate tone.

"No wonder he died with a smile on face, he had another plan all along. The weapon we destroyed on the plane…it must have been a part of this larger model"

Shego nodded in agreement.

"It bares the symbol of the cult of Orion, so I doubt we need anymore more evidence"

Ron looked at both Kim and Shego before speaking.

"Well…shouldn't we like tell someone, like the government or something. I mean we have a lot of knowledge about what's going on, so I think its only right we help somehow"

Kim looked at Ron and nodded in agreement, but before she could answer him another voice broke the silence.

"Yes you can help"

The three turned quickly looking for the source of the voice. A tall dark haired man in full American air force attire stood staring at them, a stern expression set across his aged face. Shego stood quickly taking up a fighting stance, both hands brimming with green plasma. The man lifted his right hand in a warding gesture. He spoke forcefully.

"Calm yourself Miss Go I mean you no harm. I am here to ask for your help. Sorry for not knocking, but the door was already open"

Shego relaxed her stance as Kim and Ron stood beside her. The man continued.

"I am General Fenner of the American air force and I am well aware of your recent…struggles with the cult of Orion. I come here on behalf of the American military and the United Nations. You can see that the world is now in great danger from these terrorists and according to our research, you three are the only ones to ever survive an encounter with them"

The three exchanged a curious glance before he continued.

"So I am here to ask for your assistance. Do you wish to join the fight against these tyrants?"

Kim spoke first.

'Of course I will"

Ron followed.

"Count me in"

Shego turned her back and walked a few steps away from Kim and Ron. Fenner noticed this and decided to sweeten the deal.

"Miss Go, before you make your decision I want you to know that the American government is willing to forgive you for you past indiscretions and will offer to clear your permanent record"

Shego turned to face the general again. He caught her eye and continued.

"Not many people get a second chance in life, and besides it's the power flowing through your veins that we need the most"

Kim frowned and looked at Shego. Sure Shego had power, but surely her power would not be enough to destroy this new Decimator. It was bigger than a high rise building. Kim watched Shego lower her head in thought for a second before she spoke.

"Okay…I'm in"

"Excellent. I thank you all for your willingness to join us in this endeavour. Please follow me…there is a transport waiting outside, and there is no need for you to pack…the government will provide you with everything you need"

Fenner walked quickly towards the front door as Kim, Ron and Shego exchanged a glance of confusion. Kim spoke.

"Well I guess we follow him"

Ron replied.

"Yeah KP, lets go kick some cultist butt"

Shego was silent as she followed the couple towards the door, deep in thought. She had been given a second chance at life and the promise of redemption. Just what she wanted, just what she needed.

+Chapter 5: Just Like Old Times+

Tokyo was under attack. The air was filled with blood and smoke as a giant lizard, an atomic reptile from hell soaked the skyline in blue fire.

Godzilla was unleashing his fury upon Tokyo again and there was nothing that could be done. The King of all monsters had come home, and Japan was paying for it with the lives of many innocent people. Tokyo was ablaze in a sea of fire as the monsters roar could be heard for miles around. Just like old times.

+Chapter 6: Terror Down Under+

Australia, in its short history has always been a peaceful country that was until now. The glorious city of Sydney was under attack. The Decimator had chosen it as the next target. Buildings collapsed, bridges burned and the opera house was reduced to a pile of rubble.

But then, before the Australia Army could react and launch a counter attack, the Decimator used the powerful rockets built into its legs and returned to space. The solar panels continued to gather energy as the next target was selected.

+Chapter 7: Like Father, Unlike Son+

The beach was crowded with tourists and locals alike. It was a once in a lifetime photo opportunity in the Solomon Islands, because just off the coast of Honiara another giant reptile had been spotted. But unlike the one in Tokyo, this one meant no one any harm. It just wanted to play in the warm water and catch enough fish to fill its massive stomach. This creature was only like Godzilla in appearance, but even then he was only half the size and much more friendly. This creature was Godzilla junior.

+Chapter 8: The World Convenes+

The room was full of power. Presidents and rulers from all over the world had convened to discuss the most serious problem the world had ever faced, the cult of Orion and its supreme weapon the Decimator. Representees from England and Australia had spoken of the destruction the giant war machine had caused and everyone was worried about what country would be next. Kim, Ron and Shego sat silent in a row of chairs behind General Fenner and the American ambassador dressed in full American Air Force attire. Kim could see that they were drawing a lot of attention just sitting there. I mean she and Ron were only kids…and Shego, well she turned heads no matter where she was. The Japanese ambassador stood to voice his opinion.

"As much as Japan understands the danger these terrorists have put the world in, we have our own problems. Godzilla has returned and is currently destroying Tokyo"

The ambassador motioned towards the projection footage currently being played. Those in the room fell silent as they watched the massive reptile lay waste to the Tokyo airport. He continued quickly.

"And in another disturbing development his son, Godzilla junior has been sighted in the Solomon Islands"

New footage began running from the projector of the smaller Godzilla playing and swimming in the waters just three to four hundred metres off the coastline.

"Not only does this cult of lunatics threaten the world, but we are already under attack and we do not have the resources to fight a war on two fronts!"

The room was then filled with shouting and arguing as everyone tried to voice their opinions. General Fenner turned in his seat and spoke to the three of them.

"Sorry I had to bring you here…I didn't have time to drop you guys at the DCF headquarters. Nothing has been solved by this meeting and I'm not sure anything positive will come from this"

Kim and Ron shrugged their shoulders and accepted his apology but Shego had other ideas. She stood and marched to the centre of the large conference room. She then fired a shoot of green energy at the ceiling which caused a bright explosion. Everybody jumped back in their seats as the room was rocked by the impact. As soon as it was quiet, she shouted at all those present.

"Listen to yourselves…you sound like a bunch of idiots! This is quite possibly the greatest threat mankind has ever faced and all you can do is sit in this room and shout at each other!"

Kim's jaw nearly hit the floor. What the hell was she doing?

"Now it's quite simple really. Every country must prepare for the next Decimator attack and if it attacks your neighbouring country, get the hell over there and give them a hand!"

Kim and Ron watched General Fenner, who was grinning from ear to ear. Shego continued.

"Now as far as this giant lizard situation goes, the little one isn't hurting anyone so he can stay there and play with the fishes…and as far as his daddy goes…I'm going to Tokyo to have word with him alright?!"

The room was filled with stunned faces as Shego walked towards the door. Kim, Ron and General Fenner quickly followed her. Once outside Kim voiced her opinion.

"Shego…what the hell was that? Have a word with him…it's a giant mutated lizard with vendetta against the human race and your going to have a word with it…have you lost your mind?!"

Shego just smiled and started to giggle. Kim started to giggle as well, while Ron and Rufus watched on in disbelief. General Fenner approached with the wide grin still smacked across his face.

"That was the best speech I have ever heard…and it may actually get something done"

"Well someone had to do something…that was getting out of hand in there"

Shego could see the Japanese ambassador making his way towards the four of them. Shego walked a few steps forward to meet him. He bowed slightly and she returned the gesture. He spoke in an optimistic tone.

"Miss Go the Japanese government is happy to accept whatever help your willing to give us. The Godzilla situation is spiralling out of control"

"No problem ambassador"

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Well firstly you need gather your military at a safe distance from Tokyo and prepare for any attacks made by the Decimator, and secondly you are going to take me and my friends to Tokyo"

"Of course, I will organize it at once"

The ambassador bowed quickly and moved to his personal assistants, barking orders and talking in his native language. Shego smiled and turned to face her three stunned colleagues. She saw the shocked looks on their faces before breaking the silence.

"Well come on we're going to Tokyo, but first I have to get some new clothes. This military uniform makes my butt look big"

Kim glanced at Shego's backside for a few seconds and evaluated the statement. Looks fine to me she thought as Fenner led them to a near by transport.

+Chapter 9: Beauty And The Beast+

They could smell the smoke and destruction in the air as the pilot guided the helicopter through the Tokyo skyline. What a mess. The city had been evacuated and all military units had pulled back, allowing the massive creature to have a free reign as it continued on its path of chaos. Kim lent in closer to Shego to speak.

"So tell me…what do you intend to do?"

"Like I said Kimmie…I'm just going to have a word with him"

General Fenner joined in the conversation.

"But the real question is how? I mean come on Miss Go do you mean to tell me you're some sought of lizard whisperer?"

Shego turned to the General.

"No I can't speak lizard General and please called me Shego. Everybody else does"

The General nodded.

They then heard the roar of their destination. Godzilla was in the downtown district. Everything near him seemed to combust and Explode as he walked slowly turning his massive head left and right, as if looking for something fun to destroy. Shego shouted over the noise of the chopper to Ron who was sitting in the co-pilots seat, Rufus sitting on his shoulder.

"Ron…tell the pilot to keep out of sight and circle around behind him…then I want this chopper to be right over his head okay?"

Ron looked shocked for a second but really didn't care. He was having Too much fun. None of these army guys knew what a goof he was and he was enjoying the extra respect and admiration being thrown his way. He nodded and spoke to the pilot through his head set. The pilot looked shocked at first but his face quickly turned to anger as Ron began flap his arms like wings and make chicken noises. The pilot cursed under his breathe and began to circle around behind the giant reptile. As they got closer, General Fenner handed Shego a megaphone. She looked at it for a confused moment before looking back at the general.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Talk to him" as Fenner motioned to Godzilla.

"Sorry general…I have a better idea"

Shego winked at him and then in what seemed liked slow motion, he watched her jump, she jumped out of the chopper!. Kim shouted in desperation and leaned out of the open door of the hoovering helicopter. She and Fenner watched as Shego glided down and landed on top of the monsters head. Fenner still in shock, shouted at the top of his voice.

"God damn stupid women…doesn't she know anything…that beast emits enough nuclear radiation to kill people within days!"

Kim answered him with a confident tone.

"She is no ordinary person General"

Soon as Shego landed she crouched down to regain her balance. The giant lizards' scaly skin was slippery and dirty, and the smell was beyond putrid. She stood and focused her energy as the green plasma that would usually only surround her hands began to spread around her whole body. Within a few seconds she had created a barrier of green fire surrounding her whole body. Shego looked up and saw the Chopper was still hoovering above. She took out her radio barked instructions.

"You guys should fall back. I'll call you if I need a pick up"

The chopper climbed higher in the air and turned around following the same path they had just taken into the city. Okay now down to business.

Shego climbed down the side of the massive lizards' head towards his right ear. Lucky for her, Godzilla hadn't taken much notice of the chopper or her graceful landing. She found the right ear would be big enough for her to fit inside. This was good, where better to hide from a monsters wrath than inside him. The eardrum was the most disgusting place she had ever seen, but she would have to get use to it and fast. She cleared her throat and began.

"Hey!"

She could feel the monster stop moving as it turned its head from left to right looking for the source of the voice. She continued.

"Don't you ever get sick of destroying the same city over and over again?!"

Godzilla roared in defiance.

"Sorry big guy but this has to end, you need to get over whatever these people have done to piss you off…they have paid their debt, so cut it out!"

Godzilla growled and began to shake his head violently from side to side. Shego hung on with all she had.

"I know you can understand me…you're a big animal so you must have a big brain so don't play stupid with me!"

Godzilla roared again and began to build energy in his dorsal plates. After a short charge he vented the built up power through his nuclear pulse attack. Several surrounding building exploded from the blast of atomic energy. Shego was left unaffected still clinging to the beast's inner ear.

"Well that did a lot didn't it?"

Godzilla roared again, angry he could not rid himself of this new pest.

"Listen up Big G, you and I are going on a little holiday together you got that?"

She heard Godzilla roar again.

"And if you don't do as I say…well…try this on for size"

She ignited her left hand and began rubbing it against the inner membranes of the ear she was inside. Godzilla roared in pain as he could feel the fire burning and blistering his sensitive eardrum. Shego then stopped the painful torture.

"You understand?"

Even though Godzilla could not speak or communicate with her in anyway, Shego guessed the monster understood because it remained silent and motionless.

"Good…now I want you to head south okay…back out into the ocean and keep your head above the water alright!"

Godzilla could do nothing but obey her orders and began to walk slowly towards Tokyo bay. Shego pulled out her radio and spoke quietly.

"Kim? Fenner? you guys there?"

"Yeah Shego what's going on? Where is he going?"

"South for the time being, I have no idea where to take him"

Shego heard Kim's voice over the radio.

"Shego what about an island or something, somewhere away from people"

Shego thought about that for a moment before remembering a holiday she had taken once.

"In fact why don't we reward him for being such a good boy?"

"What do you have in mind Shego"

"Taiwan…Taiwan is perfect. I'm going to lead him to the coastal town of Chi-lung and I want you guys to get a nice dinner ready for him"

"Dinner?"

"Yes food…all animals respond well to being fed, so round up some cows, pigs, goats and whatever else you can find and prepare a dinner on the coast for the big guy"

A concerned look crossed the Generals' face before answering.

"Okay Shego I'll get it organized"

Shego smiled to herself and shouted loudly into her new pet's ear.

"You hear that G?, your going to have a dinner fit for a King!"

Godzilla roared once again as he plunged into the cold night water of Tokyo bay. Japan was safe, for Now.

+Chapter 10: Feeding The Beast+

Kim and Ron stood on the shoreline, both looking through binoculars.

A massive pile of dead animals lay behind them, supplied by the Japanese and American governments. Cows, pigs, chickens, goats, fish and even a couple of massive whales. What a mess. Kim felt sad that so many animals had to die, but Shego seemed to Know what she was doing and Big G had to be fed. Kim saw it as somewhat of a good faith payment. Perhaps Godzilla would eat and go home, wherever it was the giant lizard called home. She looked over at Ron who was eating a chocolate bar. He broke it in half and gave some to Rufus who was still sitting on his shoulder. Ron looked over at her and smiled.

"Shego really came through on this one hey KP?"

"You can say that again"

"Why is she so different now? I don't remember her being shoot with the additudinator recently"

"Well…she told me dying put a lot of things into perspective. She wants to make amends for all the wrong choices she had made"

Ron looked at the sand for a second.

"How long has she been back?"

"Well…about two months, and the reason I didn't tell you was she asked me not too tell anyone. Her brothers don't even know yet."

Ron nodded and continued with his questions.

"But why is she here with us Kim? Why isn't she with her brothers, or even Drakken?"

"She wants nothing to do with her old life Ron, she is trying to start fresh and I guess I'm the closet thing she has to a friend, so she came to me"

Ron grabbed his binoculars and focused his gaze on the horizon. He spoke in a slightly fearful voice.

"Well looks like she is here with her new friend"

Kim could see the huge outline of Godzilla on the horizon as he moved with amazing speed towards the coast. General Fenner began moving his units away from the shoreline in case Godzilla decided to resume old habits. Kim and Ron ran up the beach towards Fenner's command post. The ground soon began to shake as the gigantic creature approached the shore to claim his reward. Food.

He stopped just short of the massive pile of dead animals and looked left and right. His fears then discarded, he plunged his huge head into the pile of carcasses. As soon as he began eating, Kim saw Shego appear from his right ear, still glowing green with the plasma barrier she had created around herself. Shego dropped to the ground exhausted as the energy faded out. Kim ran to her aid and quickly rolled her over to find Shego grinning from ear to ear. Shego spoke in a tired voice.

"See cupcake…I knew It would work"

But before Kim could reply Shego fell unconscious.

Kim looked up and saw that they had drawn the monsters attention.

It mattered little what they did to Godzilla as he turned his attention back to his meal. Army officers moved in and placed Shego on a stretcher and carried her towards the medical tent which had been set up nearby. Kim was nervous about her condition. She may have held the barrier around her body for to long and burnt herself out. But then Kim remembered that brutal fight in the snow. Shego had more power than anyone could ever realise. Kim smiled realising her friend would be fine. As the crowd of army and civilians watched the radioactive dinosaur eat his dinner, Fenner approached Kim and Ron with that trademark smile of his.

"You were very right KP, your friend Shego is an amazing women. The Japanese government is tripping over itself to thank her"

Ron spoke.

"General…what happens when he finishes his food? Won't he just start destroying everything here?"

The General turned to look at Ron before explaining.

"Since we knew Godzilla would eat this food, we laced it"

"Laced it with what?"

"Sedatives, don't worry Ron after he's finished eating all he'll want to do is take a nap. A very long nap"

"Nice"

"Yes I must say that was my idea. The situation is finally starting to improve. The little one still remains in the Solomon Islands and every country has armed itself against the threat of the Decimator. For the first time in human history, the world is united against a single threat"

Kim and Ron nodded in agreement before the General continued.

"I now must ask you if you are ready to put it all on the line and help us in our efforts"

"Of course we are"

"Good. Miss Possible, I was hoping you would lead a strike team made up of American and Japanese soldiers and Mr Stoppable I would like you to go with a unit of my men to the Solomon Islands and keep an eye on the little one"

Kim and Ron exchanged another glance as Fenner continued.

"The strike team will hopefully be able to gain access inside the Decimator and plant several explosives which will hopefully give our secret weapon an important advantage"

"What's the secret weapon?"

"We're feeding him right now"

Kim and Ron realised what the plan was now. The United Nations were going to use Godzilla to destroy the Decimator. It made perfect sense. Godzilla was the only thing on the planet that was close to the Decimator's size and he had enough atomic fire power to possibly destroy it. The general continued to explain.

"The Japanese government has agreed to use Tokyo as the location for our trap as most of it has already been destroyed. So we lure the Decimator to Tokyo and send Godzilla to engage him in combat. During the battle the strike team will enter the Decimator and carry out its mission. Once the strike team is clear, we will detonate the bombs, weakening it for Godzilla to finish it off"

"How are we going to get Godzilla to engage the Decimator?"

"The same way we got him to leave Tokyo…Shego"

Ron asked the question Kim knew he would.

"So…if Kim and Shego are going to be involved in the battle, why do I have to go and be a babysitter for Junior?"

"Because I have chosen you to be my personal observer in the Solomon Islands. Its not that I can't trust my own troops or the Japanese, but I wish to keep a closer eye on the young lizard and you are clearly good at dealing with intelligent animals"

Fenner motioned towards a smiling Rufus before continuing.

"Junior is different from his father. He has always liked humans and the Japanese would like him to be…a future protector rather than a bringer of death and destruction"

Ron went to argue but saw an expression on Kim's face that made him change his mind.

The three turned and saw the Godzilla was finished his plentiful meal. The giant lizard began looking around for something else to chew on, but his movement started to slow and his eyes began to shut and then like a tree being cut down, the huge reptile fell over on the shoreline and began to snore very loudly. The general couldn't help but be proud of his handy work. He motioned to Ron.

"This way young man I want you to meet my unit you will be travelling with and Miss Possible…best you go and check on lady Shego"

Ron and Kim exchanged a quiet goodbye before she turned and made her way to the medical tent. Inside many Japanese doctors were tending to Shego. She was lying motionless covered by a thin bed sheet. She was hooked up to several intravenous drips and monitoring machines. As she approached the bed Shego opened her eyes.

"Hey Red, how is Big G?"

"Fine he's eaten and is currently sleeping"

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah Fenner had his food laced with sedatives"

"Smart move…that lizard has a bad attitude problem"

"Sounds like someone else I know"

Shego smiled and pulled herself up. Kim placed a couple of pillows behind her so she could sit upright.

"So what now?"

"Well…it's a long story"

Shego listened intently as Kim explained the Generals' plan that would hopefully destroy the Decimator and restore peace to the earth.

After Kim had finished Shego sat with a confused look on her face.

"So they want me to lead Godzilla back to Tokyo to duke it out with the Decimator, and your going inside the machine to plant bombs?"

"Yeah"

"Well…It kind of makes sense. I'm sure Godzilla would be the best chance for victory"

Kim nodded before replying.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Well…I don't know. Even with the barrier I put up, I still feel kinda sick and I don't think I could keep the barrier up for as long as I needed to"

Kim could see the problem. The radiation from Godzilla would poison Shego and eventually kill her. She would not have that. Not now that Shego had made an effort to turn her life around. Before Kim could speak Fenner made his presence known.

"I assure you Shego the Japanese and American scientists are working on something that will hopefully eliminate any risk to your health and hopefully increase your strength enough to be a critical factor in our monster showdown"

"What?"

"They are currently working on a special battle suit for you, very hi-tech…very impressive"

"How Hi-tech?"

"Well…let's just say you'll have no trouble in keeping up with the action and throwing a few shoots in yourself"

"Sounds like fun"

"Now young ladies you both must rest up. We all have a busy day tomorrow"

"I'll say"

Fenner exited the medical tent as Shego took Kim's hand. She looked at Kim with eyes that could melt anyone's heart in a second.

"Kimmie…I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me, you're amazing"

Kim leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"The pleasure has been all mine babe"

"See you in the morning sweetie"

And with that Kim left the medical tent.

+Chapter 11: The New Toys+

Next morning

Kim and Shego followed General Fenner inside the makeshift laboratory that had been set up by the Japanese government. They entered a round room which was filled with several scientists running around and carrying out various tasks. In the centre of the room were Shego's new toys. A pair of metal boots, a pair of metal gloves and what looked like a large metal back pack with a pair of metal wings attached. Shego looked stunned before speaking.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Several scientist laughed at her reaction before one of them introduced himself.

"Hello lady Shego I am Dr. Tanaka and It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise, what is all this stuff?"

"Let me show you"

Kim and Fenner moved in closer as Dr. Tanaka began to explain.

"First we have these gloves. Built of space alloy, these will amplify the natural plasma your body produces allowing you to create larger more powerful blasts of energy. But be sure not to charge your attacks for too long or you will reach critical mass and that could kill you"

"Could?"

"Well…we haven't tested any of this equipment"

"Fair enough"

"Don't worry, there are gauges built into the gloves to let you know how for you can push yourself in combat"

"Cool, what's next?"

"These boots will offer you better protection in combat and will automatically adjust if they feel a loss of traction. Large metal teeth will extend from the sides to provide extra grip and once your balance is corrected the teeth will retract"

"Like hiking boots?"

"Yes…but much more expensive"

The doctor moved over to the large metal back pack before continuing.

"And this is our greatest achievement. This is the ice wing flight pack.

It runs on liquid nitrogen and with this a normal human being can fly"

Shego looked stunned.

"I…will be able to fly?"

"That's what I said"

"That is so awesome"

Kim could hear the excitement in Shego's voice. She also saw another wide smile on General Fenner's face. With the world in such danger it was amazing how much he smiled. But then Kim realised he wasn't sliming at the situation, he was smiling at Shego. Wasn't he in for a Shock? Kim almost let out a laugh at the thought of the conversation Fenner and Shego would almost certainly have in the next few days.

Dr. Tanaka was still explaining a few details.

"Now we also have a helmet for you to wear, which is also very important because it will emit non-ionizing radiation which will protect you from the high levels of nuclear radiation on Godzilla"

"This is just too much"

"Now please lady Shego we have very little time. We must get you in this gear as quickly as possible. We need to run some tests and you need to learn how to use this equipment"

"Sure Doc no problem"

Shego looked at Kim for a second before being swarmed by at least ten busy scientists who began measuring her body and fitting the space age gear to her hands, feet and back. Fenner motioned to Kim for her to follow him. He spoke as they walked.

"And don't think we have forgotten about you KP"

Kim followed him across the hall into another laboratory, this one run by the American government. Kim saw several interesting pieces of equipment in the centre of the room. Fenner led her to the table and began to run her through her new toys. He picked up what looked like a new body suit and showed it to her.

"Firstly we have this. It's a full body combat suit and it covers every inch of the body bar the face. It is new invention we like to call dragon skin. It is made of light woven titanium and is reinforced with Kevlar. It will provide amazing protection and will resist almost anything. Bullets, fire, knifes, shrapnel and even low power explosions. We made it bright red as so you can be easily seen by the troops you will be leading"

Kim was imprest. He picked up what looked like a metal broomstick and continued.

"This is IG-88 shock staff. A normal piece of metal, but once it is activated it generates an amazing amount of electricity at both ends. Just don't touch the ends when it's charged okay"

"I don't intend to"

"And lastly we have these"

Fenner picked up a small pack filled with small disc like objects.

"These are the reason why you're going inside the Decimator in the first place. These are Y-99 magnet grenades. Simply take one, press the blue button on top and throw it at something metal. It will stick and cannot be removed without causing it to detonate. I will have the remote trigger with me. Once you and your team are out and at a safe distance radio me and will detonate them"

"Nice. I'm sure I'll have no problem"

Fenner smiled and spoke to Kim in a more concerned tone.

"You know for a young lady, you are handling all this very well"

"I've been through a lot in my short life General and I take everything in stride"

"So I have heard"

Kim smiled.

"So…should I get dressed?"

"Sure you better try the gear out. You'll be using it sooner rather than later"

And with that he left Kim alone with her new toys.

+Chapter 12: Rejection Of Another Kind+

Ron sat in the co-pilot seat of the CH-47 Chinook with Rufus sitting in his hand. He found it hard to contain his disappointment and confusion. Why did he have to go and look after some stupid lizard while Kim and Shego were thrown into the deep end of action? It wasn't fair. But there was no point arguing the fact, Fenner wouldn't stand for it. And Ron didn't want to seem like a stupid school kid, even though he reminded himself he was one. He mostly didn't like the fact he was being separated from KP. He hadn't seen much of her since they fought the first Decimator about four months ago. Even though he hated to blame her, Shego was clearly the reason why. He had seen this before. When Shego was hit with the additudinator she became a good person and had really hit it off with Kim, like a big sister. At that time Ron had felt insecure and left out, and he felt the same way now. As if Shego was…stealing Kim away from him. He looked down at him loyal pet mole and spoke.

"Well buddy, it's just you and me now…but let's still try and have some fun right"

"You bet" Rufus answered, keen as always.

Ron took one last look at the make-shift military base and the giant sleeping reptile on the shore as the chopper took off. Next stop the Solomon Islands and another giant lizard to contend with.

+Chapter 13: Same Chicks New Tricks+

Kim walked down the hall way wearing her new combat attire. It fitted perfectly and didn't inhibit her movement in anyway. The shock staff was fantastic as well, which was good because she had never liked fire arms. She spotted Dr. Tanaka up ahead and ran a short distance to catch up with him.

"Dr. Tanaka"

"Hello again Miss Possible how is the dragon skin working out?"

"Fantastic…its great, say do you know where Shego is?"

"Yes I was just on way to see how she is doing"

"Great, mind if I tag along"

"Not at all"

Kim and Doctor walked in silence to another large room that had been set up. Shego stood in the centre of the room looking like a warrior from a science fiction movie. Unbelievable. Shego was wearing a black full body suit which hugged her body like a glove. Kim felt her libido kick into overdrive as she eyed Shego's amazing body.

On her feet she wore the super traction boots which looked like metal basketball shoes, and on her hands she wore the power amplifying gloves. Her head was covered in a light fitting black and green helmet which looked compact and sturdy. The scientists were in the process of fitting the ice wing pack when she looked up and eyed Kim in her new attire. Shego wolf whistled at Kim and shouted over the sound of the many lab techs.

"Foxy Lady…looking good Kimmie"

Kim moved towards Shego before responding.

"You don't look half bad yourself. That black body suit is quite snug isn't it?"

"Yeah…feels good to, and I'm sure these guys have enjoyed working with it…right guys?"

The lab techs stopped working for a second and lowered their heads. Kim could swear a few of them started to blush, which made her giggle.

"And I'm sure General Fenner has been in for a look"

"A look…Jesus I could feel his eyes on me…like a superheated x-rays"

Kim laughed again.

"Well at least he has good taste in women right?"

"I suppose, but this woman already belongs to someone else right sweetie?"

Kim blushed and nodded slightly.

"That's my girl" Shego proudly announced.

"Hey how is Big G going?"

"Yeah well it must have been all the sedatives in Japan and Taiwan combined because he's still out, sleeping like a baby"

"Good to hear. He'll need all the strength he can muster to bring the Decimator down"

Kim nodded in agreement as she focused back on the lab techs that had just finished fitting the ice wings on Shego's back. All the other techs moved back as Dr. Tanaka took the floor once again.

"Now lady Shego, the controls for the ice wings are built into the power gloves. Left hand controls the wings and the right hand controls the power of the jets. Click the red button on your left index finger please"

Shego looked cautious as she did as instructed. As soon as her tip of her thumb touched the tip of her index finger two massive wings folded out from the metal pack. The total wingspan was that of around three metres. Each wing was black with a slight touch of green and was jagged and segmented in shape, looking a lot like dragon wings. It was a glorious sight. Shego looked at the wings herself and remarked.

"That is badass!"

The surrounding lab techs began laughing as Shego turned around in a full three hundred and sixty degrees. Tanaka spoke again.

"Now to test the engines we must have you outside, so follow me please"

Dr. Tanaka and his army of lab techs made there way towards the nearest exit with Kim and Shego following. Shego tapped the tip of her left index finger again and the wings folded back in with a metallic clang. They talked as they walked.

"This is awesome hey Kimmie"

"Sure is babe, but can I ask you something"

"Sure anything"

"Why are you so excited about all of this?"

"Well…it's my big chance isn't it?"

"A Chance for what?"

"A chance for a fresh start and to be a true hero. As much as I like breaking the rules and being a villain…I did miss being a hero. Being admired and special in the eyes of the public"

"You miss that?"

"Well I always missed it a little; I mean no one is ever truly one hundred percent evil right?"

"Of course not"

"But after the whole circle of Orion ordeal…I realise life is too short to dwell in darkness. I may still not play by all the rules, but at least I'm playing for the right side now"

Kim nodded in silent agreement. She then asked a more difficult question.

"Shego…do you have anything to do with Ron being sent to the Solomon Islands?"

Shego stopped and turned to face Kim.

"No…how would I?"

"Well it's not secret that Fenner is keen on you right, so did you use that sex appeal of yours to have Ron sent away?"

"I already told you I didn't Kim!" Anger creeping into her voice.

"If you don't like that fact your boyfriend was been sent away, go and see Fenner about it, but don't think I would sink to something that low!"

Kim stood quiet looking at the floor between them. She felt angry at herself for even asking the stupid question in the first place. Shego had done nothing but help Kim ever since the first Decimator attack, and Kim had repaid her with distrust. Shego spoke again, in a calm low voice that Kim had heard in their more intimate moments.

"Kim…I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me as well, but I would never do anything to come between you and Ron. You forget that we shared a mind once and I know actually what you see in him. I can't say I see it myself, but I understand how much he means to you. The decision is yours to make. If you want me, you can have me. If you want Ron then be with Ron, just don't leave me hanging okay?"

Kim looked up with tears in her eyes. Her voice filled with raw emotion.

"I…don't know what I want"

"Well sweetie you're going to have to work it out sooner or later. Cause even though I love you and I appreciate everything you have done for me, I won't wait forever"

Shego turned and continued outside to test her new set of wings while Kim stood in the hallway, motionless and confused. She decided this was neither the time nor place for an emotional breakdown. She buried her confusion deep inside herself and headed outside. It was time to see her dark angel fly.

+Chapter 14: General Kempton And Honiara+

The Chinook landed roughly on the makeshift landing pad. Ron felt the jolt through his bones and muscles making him curse in shock.

The pilot apologised as he explained that the wind was unusually strong for this time of year. Ron placed Rufus on his shoulder and opened the door on the co-pilots side. He hopped out and looked around at his new base of operation. Honiara, like Chi-lung had been turned into a temporary military base. Ron looked over the base with a quick glance and saw a man dressed the same way as Fenner approaching him.

"Mr. Stoppable welcome to our base of operations. I am General Kempton"

"Pleasure to meet you General" Ron responded as the two shook hands.

The two began walking towards one of the many tents that had been set up.

"I understand why you're here and want you to know that everything is running very smoothly"

"You understand why I'm here…well that's good because I don't"

Kempton stopped walking and turned to face Ron.

"Excuse me"

"Like I said I have no idea why I have been sent here"

"Well…General Fenner sent you here as his personal representative did he not?"

"Well…I guess. All he asked me to do was keep an eye on Junior for him"

"Yes, well that is a great honour itself don't you think?"

Ron nodded slightly and realised he was acting like that stupid school kid again.

"Yes…yes it is General. Please excuse my rudeness. I've just been…going through a few personal dramas lately"

"The whole world has been going through quiet a bit as of late"

Ron nodded in agreement as the two began walking again. Kempton continued.

"The Japanese see Junior as a very important asset. He is completely different from his father"

"So I've heard"

"Yes, quite an amazing creature. Massive and mutated like his father but a much…nicer animal. He has had a lot of interaction with humans in the past and has been known to respond to commands and gestures"

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently a couple of young Japanese psychics formed a strong bond with the creature some years ago. But neither of the girls could be found recently"

"Psychics?"

"Yeah I know it sounds far-fetched, but I have read a lot of reports confirming that the two did have some type of bond with the creature, psychic or otherwise"

"That's pretty crazy"

"Crazy is one way of putting it"

Ron smiled. Kempton seemed a lot more relaxed than Fenner, which was good. Ron didn't like being surrounded by uptight people.

"So why do the Japanese see Junior as an asset"

"Well…they hope that Junior will eventually become some sort of guardian of Japan. Frankly I'm happy as long as he behaves himself"

"So where is he?"

"He is currently just off the coast playing and enjoying all the extra attention"

"Have you been feeding him?"

"No, he's been catching his own food. Not good news for the local whale population but as long as he doesn't eat any people, I'll continue to protect the little guy"

"Well he'd have to eat a lot of people to fill himself, easier to catch a big fish or two"

"Your right there son"

The two continued to walk towards the beach, through what seemed a maze of tents and scaffolding. Ron noticed the amount of Japanese flags around.

"So is this set up like in Taiwan?"

"What?"

"Half American half Japanese?"

"Yes…like I said Junior is top priority for the Japanese government"

After what seemed like a walk of ten miles, the two finally arrived at the shoreline. Ron could see the military had set hundreds cameras and sensors along the beach for monitoring the creatures movement.

Ron looked out into the ocean and saw nothing but a flat ocean horizon. His puzzled look prompted Kempton to speak.

"You see him soon lad"

And not two seconds after the General spoke a massive reptilian head broke through the water surface about two hundred metres off shore.

Junior roared with a higher pitch than his father, but it was still a menacing sound to hear. Ron could see that he was only around half the size of his father and his dorsal plates had not yet fully grown in.

What a brilliant sight.

"There he is" the General said proudly.

"He's amazing"

"He sure is. He may not be as big as his daddy yet, but it he has much better manners"

"I'll say. I saw what his father did to Tokyo. I never seen such destruction"

"Well unfortunately London and Sydney are in the same state thanks to the cult of Orion"

Ron could hear the sorrow in his voice. It was indeed a desperate time for all of humanity. Ron then realised he was in a great position to help and this steeled his resolve. Sure he may not get to fight like KP or Shego, but he was still involved in the biggest military operation in human history. Kempton broke his train of thought.

"Come, you and your little friend must be hungry"

Ron realised Rufus had been sitting quietly on his shoulder the whole time.

"Yeah, we both could do with some chow I think"

"Good. Follow me to my personal tent. I've heard you have a great story to tell"

"You could say that" Ron said quietly as he turned and followed the General back up the beach.

Ron and Rufus tucked into the hearty food that had been provided as Kempton asked a few choice questions, mostly to do with Shego and the so-called "Taming" of Godzilla. Ron spoke between mouthfuls of food as Rufus enjoyed his own plate of steak, potatoes and gravy.

"She must be an amazing women this Shego?"

"That's one way of putting it. The other way of putting it is she is a criminal back from the dead and hell bent of making amends"

"Criminal?"

"Yeah, she was an enemy of ours for a long time"

"Ours?"

"Yeah Kim and I"

"So…the girlfriend hey?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ron trailed off not wanting to get into a relationship discussion with a hardened military man.

"You guess? That is not good enough son. Is she yours or not?"

"Well I'm not going to claim ownership of her"

"Well, do you belong to her?"

Ron thought about the question for a moment before realising what the old solider meant.

"Yeah I'm hers and only hers"

"Well you need to know if she feels the same way boy, or else you could be in for a lot of hurt, and in time that hurt will turn into anger"

"Really?"

"Yes it does. I should know, I've been there, done that and I came back with the T-shirt. Women can be cruel animals themselves sometimes"

"Well things have been kinda complicated lately. Dead enemies coming back to life, fighting evil robots and Kung-fu experts in the snow and not to mention this whole sitch"

"Sitch?"

"Situation"

"Oh I get it, teenager slang. Well this old devil hasn't been a teenager for a long time"

Ron nodded before he continued to eat noisily. Kempton smiled and stood to look out the window of his tent. The next few words he spoke made quite an impression.

"Ron…no matter what happens in the next few days I want you to promise me two things"

Ron looked up with a serious expression on his face.

"Sure"

"Firstly, find out how that girl of yours really feels and don't take any excuse okay. She may mean the world to you, but for your sake don't let her looks and charm blind you from the reality of the sitch okay"

"O…Okay" Ron stuttered in replying.

"And secondly, having been around a few more years than you I can honestly tell you, no one and I mean no one ever truly changes. So keep a close eye on that…former enemy of yours okay"

The last remark hit like a punch in stomach. No one? No one ever changes?. He automatically began to worry about everything. About Kim, about Shego and mostly about the new pet Shego had.

Kempton turned and walked towards the tents exit. He turned to face Ron and spoke, his voice sounding tired and stress filled.

"I have to go and check on my men and meet with the Japanese commander. When you have finished eating dump your dishes in the mess tent, that's the large tent that smells like food. Your personal tent has been set up across from mine, and you will find all the personal effects you need in there. Get a goodnight sleep because I'll be waking you early. You have many people to meet and a big lizard to take care of, okay?"

"Yes General"

Kempton moved closer to the exit as Ron asked one last question.

"General…Is it true. Does no one ever really change?"

Kempton turned and saw the desperation on Ron's face.

"Well my boy, no one I have ever met has…but hopefully Miss Shego will prove me wrong"

Ron smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thanks for everything General. I really appreciate your advice"

Kempton nodded back.

"No problem son, the pleasure is all mine, Goodnight"

"Goodnight Sir"

+Chapter 15: Temptation+

Kim had watched Shego all afternoon. It was amazing how fast she had taken to the ice wings. After a few false starts, she quickly learned the finer points of the controls and was soon gliding and flipping around like a large black bird in the sky. Kim herself had also been put through her paces. Fenner had set up a crash course for her to run through to fully test the dragon skin and shock staff. Both had worked brilliantly as Kim had pasted the course with flying colours.

Fenner was most impressed with her skill and finesse, and was amazed someone so young could have so much confidence in combat. It was now night time and she had showered, eaten, and contacted her family and Global Justice. She was currently making her way to Shego's tent.

Tent was not the word. A sheeted fortress was a better description of what the Japanese government had provided her with. Kim lifted the silk sheets of the entrance and looked around. It looked like a palace. Before Kim to take two steps forward, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey cupcake, I was wondering when you were going to stop by"

Kim looked over at Shego who was now wearing a full green body glove with her long black hair tied back. Kim again became a little excited from the sight of Shego's body in such a tight revealing outfit. Ron or no Ron, she definitely found the female body attractive.

"Yeah sorry I'm late. I was having trouble finding your tent, but then one of the soldiers told me to look for the Japanese royal palace, and that helped me in my search"

"Very funny Kimmie. But I must say the Japanese government is very happy with my handy work. They are saying I "tamed" Godzilla. I prefer the term threatened myself, but whatever keeps them happy I suppose. Speaking of Big G, did you hear what Fenner did?"

"What?"

"Well Tanaka believes he put too many sedatives in G's food. The poor lizard has nearly gone into hibernation"

"Oh…Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah should be…it might take a bit to wake him up, but I have just the thing"

Kim watched as Shego's hands lit up.

"That should do it babe"

"I know, but I don't want to hurt the big guy. He's a major player for the human race now"

Kim agreed with a nod before speaking in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry I asked you that stupid question earlier. I had no right"

"Well you kinda did Kimmie"

Kim's eyes widened.

"Don't stress. Like I said I had nothing to do with little Ronny being sent away, but the thought did cross my mind"

"Shego, that's not funny" The tone in Kim's voice reflected her concern.

"What can I say…he has something I want"

Shego moved closer to Kim, so close she could smell her hair and skin. Shego placed her hands on Kim's hips and looked down into her beautiful green eyes. Kim could feel her body reacting to the touch and smell of Shego's seduction, but she did well to hide it. Shego motioned her head towards the large round bed in the centre of room.

"Want to bunk with me tonight?"

Kim looked shocked for a moment before Shego clarified her intentions.

"Nothing like that Kimmie…your still a little to young…but perhaps just a little innocent cuddling?"

Kim found that idea most inviting. The bed looked much more comfortable than the standard military issue in her tent, and she found the smell of the older women was intoxicating beyond belief. Kim stared into Shego eyes a moment longer before blushing and nodding at the same time.

"Well go on then princess, I'll get the lights"

Kim climbed into the bed and pulled the thin sheets over her body as Shego walked across the room and turned the lights off. In the darkness Kim heard footsteps and then felt another person in the bed with her. Shego wrapped Kim in her arms and held her closer than anyone had ever held her before. She could feel Shego's streamlined body pressing up against her; she could feel Shego's heartbeat the embrace they shared was so close, she could feel Shego's breath against the side of her neck. Shego whispered softly into her ear, a whisper that sounded like the voice of an angel.

"I love you"

Kim did not hesitate to respond because it was how she truly felt.

"I love you to"

And in the darkness of the night, in the silence of the room and in the embrace of the older women, tears ran down Kim's face. She could only think one thing.

I'm so sorry Ron.

+Chapter 15: The Morning Sword+

Ron had slept very well. The early night had done wonders for his focus and attitude, as he now walked through the military camp with General Kempton leading the way. Kempton had introduced him to many soldiers and scientists, American and Japanese. He had also been presented with a gift from the Japanese government, a custom made samurai sword crafted from titanium. Ron had never been given such a nice gift before and it again lifted his spirits even higher. Once he met what felt like an endless supply of people, Kempton led him back to the waters edge to check in on the most famous guest the Solomon Islands had ever had. Junior was still thrashing around swimming and playing about two hundred metres off the shoreline. The giant lizard let out a few roars before diving back below the surface. Several scientists joined them at the waters edge, which prompted Ron to ask a few questions.

"Why is he here anyway?"

The scientist exchanged a glance before one of them replied.

"We're not sure Mr. Stoppable"

"Really? Well there must be a good reason why. Where does he usually hang out?"

"We're not sure of that either"

"So what do you know about him?"

"Unfortunately very little. We are using this opportunity to hopefully get a few answers"

Ron looked puzzled for a second before straightening his face.

"Is he toxic…like his father?"

"Yes, but not to such a high degree. His radiation level is much lower but no one has been close enough to get an accurate reading. The scientists in Taiwan have been running a lot of tests on his father since he is…incapacitated on the beach, but the Japanese refuse to let Junior be fed any drugs"

"That's fair enough I guess. Does he belong to the Japanese?"

The scientists exchanged another more serious glance before Kempton spoke for them.

"He doesn't belong to anyone Ron. He is a free animal which is how it should be. The Japanese think he belongs to them because of damage his father has done to their country"

The General paused for a second to choose his words carefully.

"And in a way I can see their point, but I believe no one has a claim over him. He is not a pet bought from a store; he is a miracle of nature"

Ron and the scientists nodded in agreement.

"Well young man, I think its time you tested that new blade of yours. Let's see you run through the combat course I have set up"

Ron gripped his new sword tightly and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan"

+Chapter 16: Tender Hooks+ 

Kim opened her eyes. The light in the temple like tent was faint but it was still enough for Kim to see her surroundings. She looked over and saw Shego's face, still and silent, deep in sleep. There was a slight chill in the air which nipped at Kim's body, even under the sheets. She quickly fixed this problem by curling up closer to Shego and wrapping her arms around her. Shego moved slightly and spoke with a tired but happy tone.

"Bit chilly sweetie?"

Kim felt bad for waking her companion but didn't let that reflect in her response.

"Yeah just a bit. Sorry to wake you"

"That's okay. I haven't had anyone wake me up with a cuddle in a long time"

Kim smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. The two lay silent for a while simply enjoying the warmth of each other. Kim broke the silence.

"What time is it?"

She felt Shego twist her head to check.

"Six o'clock. We don't have to be on deck till seven"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tanaka wants me to test my new gloves and boots today and do a bit more flying, but hopefully that won't take long"

"Got something else planned?"

"Yeah…snuggling with you"

"Glad to see you have your priorities right"

"Thanks, I aim to please"

Kim shifted slightly in Shego's arms before settling again.

Kimmie, why were you crying last night?"

Kim forgot to keep breathing as the question shocked her. She had hoped Shego hadn't noticed her tears.

"I…I was sad that's all"

"Sad to be held in my arms?"

Kim could hear the disappointment in Shego's voice.

"No…of course not. I…love being held in your arms. I just…"

"You're worried about telling Ron aren't you?"

Kim sat up and faced Shego. Even for first thing in the morning she still radiated a beauty that Kim found hard to believe.

"What I am I suppose to say Shego? Sorry Ron, your a great friend but I've fell in love with my nemesis and I want to be with her. That's right her, I'm a lesbian now"

"First of all, I'm not your nemesis anymore and secondly, you're not a lesbian"

"What?"

"Just because you're in love with someone of the same gender doesn't make you a lesbian Kim. You appreciate beauty, no matter where you see it. Male or female, it's how you feel about the person"

"I don't understand"

"Well, I've been with guys and girls but I don't have a preference. I appreciate beauty first and gender comes second. It's the attraction I have to that person. Like with you. I hated you at first, but overtime I came to respect you and admire your skill and resolve, and eventually my respect grew into love, a love that I was very afraid of. But thanks to you fusing us together for that short time, I found out how you felt and I realised that it was our destiny to be together. Your gender had nothing to do with it"

"I understand that Shego…I just don't think it's fair on Ron. First off I have to break it off with him, and then I have to tell him that you're my new…"

"Girlfriend" Shego finished.

"Yes. I mean…it will crush him. You have no idea how much he loves me and he has been my best friend for as long as I can remember"

"I have some idea how much he loves you, because I love you as well"

Kim realised that she couldn't have them both. It was Shego or Ron. One or the other, she couldn't have both. Could she?

"Shego…would you ever…share me with someone?"

"Share you?" Shego faced curled into a devilish smile.

"Not like at the same time. Could…could I be with you…and be with Ron?"

"You just can't bring yourself to hurt him can you?"

Kim lowered her head.

"No…I can't. He would never hurt me"

Kim looked back at Shego, who still wore a sexy smile on her face.

"Kimmie, I realise it's not fair to make you choose. I regret what I said yesterday, because it was a lie. I will wait for you, no matter how long, but if I can still have you while I'm waiting…I'll be happy. So very happy"

Kim faced expressed the great relief she felt as Shego moved closer to her on the bed.

"What you doing?"

"I'm going to give you something that is way overdue"

Kim realised what it was and submitted to the moment. The two Kissed. They kissed with all the love they had for each other. Kim felt her heart flutter as lips touched and tongues danced. She knew then that she was a very lucky girl. Two people loved her very deeply and no matter what happened, she would always be loved.

+Chapter 17: Power Spike+

No matter what Shego had always loved a hot shower. Warm water splashed over naked body as she scrubbed and massaged her flesh clean. Smiling she realised that her life was finally back on the right path. The desire she had felt for love and respect had been for filled. And it had been for filled in an honest way, the right way. She continued to scrub and wash when her hand flared with her trademark green plasma. What the? Before she could make sense of it, the aura of fire moved up her arm and shoulders and down her other arm. This wasn't right…she was not in control of this. Soon her whole body glowed with fire which radiated with such heat the water began to steam. And then the pain, such intense blistering pain.

She fell to her knees holding her head which felt like it would soon explode. She still could not bring the fire under control as the heat increased. The aura of plasma began to spread out from her body in all directions, burning and melting everything it touched. She struggled against the pain and heat as she stood back on her feet. She clenched her fists and focused, trying to gain control. Slowly the aura of fire flowed back into her body and finally died out. She collapsed back to the floor in exhaustion from the effort it took. She looked at her hands with confusion. That had never happened before; she had never lost control before. Shego stood up again and gripped the shower taps for support. The radiation. The atomic radiation from Godzilla. It must have triggered something in her body, causing her power to increase in such a dramatic fashion. She would have worried about it more, but the new helmet she had would protect her from the radiation. Shego smiled and grabbed a towel. She quickly dried off and pulled on a fresh black body glove and boots. As she walked towards the lab she told herself it was nothing to worry about. How wrong she was.

+Chapter 18: A Chance For Victory+

The Decimator hand chosen it next target. South Korea. The capital Seoul was burning like a bonfire. The giant machine tore down everything in its way, much like it had done in London and Sydney.

But it wasn't having it all its own way. Military forces from South Korea, North Korea, China and Japan were fighting the mechanical monster with all they had. And as many good men died fighting the worlds most lethal threat, a lone Japanese solider realised what had to be done.

He jumped over debris and rubble trying to keep up with the distance made by the monsters giant steps. He carried with him his side arm and a detonator. The detonator would trigger the C-4 explosives strapped to his chest, which was enough C-4 to level a city block. He had always wanted a glorious death, like the proud samurai that had lived in his country many years ago. He knew what his target was. Built into the back of The Decimators ankles and legs were giant rockets. These rockets had enough power to lift the giant robot into to orbit and possibly beyond that. He knew if he could get inside one of those ankle rockets, he could stop the Decimator ever gaining orbit again, and with Godzilla willing to help, the Decimator would meet its end in Tokyo. The Decimator stopped moving to launch several fireballs at some over passing jets. This was it. He moved with all the strength and speed he had left in his bleeding, battered body. He made it. He grabbed onto the sides of the left ankle rocket and swung himself up and inside. In mid-air he triggered the detonator and with pride and honour he gave his life for his country… and the world.

+Chapter 19: The Trap Is Set+

The room was a buzz with activity and noise. General Fenner had taken centre stage to go over the plan, the plan that hopefully would save the earth. He cleared his throat as the room settled into silence.

Shego and Kim sat front and centre, Kim wearing her dragon skin suit and Shego dressed in a black and green body glove as well as her power gloves and traction boots. Shego had only had few hours to test the gloves and boots, but the results were very impressive. She indeed would be a key part of this ambitious plan. Fenner spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the trap has been set. The Decimator is currently being lured to Tokyo by the Japanese and Korean navy and we have a perfect window of time to act. Lets us go over the plan once more in detail before we leave for Tokyo"

Fenner motioned towards Shego.

"Lady Shego will wake up Godzilla and…convince him to return to Tokyo. Once there Godzilla will engage the Decimator and hopefully be able to destroy it. To help the big guy out, we are sending a strike team led by Kim Possible"

Fenner motioned towards Kim.

"The twelve man strike team will enter the Decimator at this point, the large hole in its left ankle. Once inside the team will plant a number of explosives, and once the team has cleared the machine these bombs will be detonated, damaging the machine and hopefully giving Godzilla a chance to finish the job. We understand a brave Japanese solider gave his life to create this opening for us; we also believe that because of his suicide attack the Decimator can no longer fly. This being the case, once it enters Tokyo it will not be leaving. American, English and Australian military forces will set up a perimeter around the Tokyo border, and the Korean and Japanese navy will blockade the coastline. Besides Lady Shego and the strike team, no other military force will enter Tokyo without my authorization. Do I make myself clear?

"Yes Sir" was shouted by all present.

"I wish all of you good luck in your respective missions, and god willing these terrorists cowards will perish in the fires of Tokyo!"

The room was filled with mass cheering and salutes as the troops fired up. Dr. Tanaka raced over to Shego and spoke in a hurried voice.

"Lady Shego, we must get you suited up"

"Of course Tanaka be with you in one second"

Fenner approached Kim with a worried look etched across his face.

"Kim it's time to go. The chopper is waiting"

"Of course General I just need a moment"

Kim and Shego walked outside together and found a private spot.

In the fading light of sunset, they embraced and said their goodbyes.

"Good luck Shego. I hope he's not in to much of a bad mood when you wake him"

"Don't worry princess, He'll be fine. I've heard he loves a good scrap, just like us. You be careful too hey, only God knows what's inside that giant robot"

Kim nodded and mock saluted. Shego gave her butt a little tap.

"Smart arse"

"But you said I had a nice arse, not a smart one"

"Either way...be careful okay"

"Sure"

The two leaned forward and shared another kiss. Much like before, they both became lost in the moment. This time a short Japanese doctor interrupted their paradise.

"Excuse me Ladies, but if you could stop giving each other mouth to mouth, we have a battle to fight"

Shego nearly fell over when the doctor broke the silence. All Kim could do was blush. She turned so red her face nearly matched the crimson dragon skin suit she was wearing. Shego turned to the doctor with a sly expression.

"Sorry. It was for luck"

"I'm sure it was. Come quickly Lady Shego, the beast needs waking"

"Alright I'm coming. Bye Kimmie, I love you, Good luck"

"I love you to Shego, be safe. I don't what to lose my snuggling partner"

Shego nodded and spoke with confidence.

"You won't babe, I promise"

And with that the two lovers went their separate ways…to war.

+Chapter 20: Waking The Beast+

The Taiwan military camp had all but disappeared as Shego and Dr. Tanaka walked towards the giant sleeping monster. Shego had been fully suited up, including her anti-radiation helmet, power gloves, traction boots and ice wings. Tanaka walked along side her explaining the few last details.

"Your helmet has a built in radio which can only receive communication from two channels, Mine and the main Tokyo outpost. General Fenner will be in command of the outpost. I will be in another laboratory that has been set up on the coastline. Any problem with the equipment, contact me and if you want reinforcements, contact the General"

"No problem"

"Lady Shego I want to personally thank you for everything you have done. It has been my pleasure to work with you as you undertake this enormous task"

"Like I said Doc…no big. Wish me luck"

She stretched her muscles and climbed up on top of the creatures massive head. She waved a cheeky goodbye to Tanaka and climbed down into the disgusting ear canal once again.

"Hey…Big Guy…wake up!"

Nothing. She breathed deeper and yelled as loud as she humanly could.

"Time to get up!"

The giant creature stirred and began to move. She had to shift her body as she felt it stand. Godzilla roared loudly generating a sound that hurt her ears. She continued.

"Nice of you to join us big guy. Now listen up! I want you to head back to Tokyo. You know where that is right? You should, your always destroying the place!"

Godzilla roared even louder this time forcing her to place her hands over her ears. She could feel the giant lizard turn and slowly walk out from the shoreline.

"There is someone I want you to meet in Tokyo. It's going to be fun, because you get to fight. You hear me?"

Godzilla roared again as he reached the deeper water and used his powerful tail and legs to swim.

"So let's go fight!"

+Chapter 21: Reinforcements+

Ron sat nervously listening to the conversation between the two military commanders. Ron had been very busy today, running through the training course several times, learning to use his new blade and improving his all round skill in combat. But he had been worried sick ever since the Decimator had landed and attack South Korea. He knew KP was on her way with the strike force and Shego was leading Godzilla to his old stomping ground, but he still felt helpless. Like there was nothing he could do. He listened to the generals on the open line.

"Yes…yes all my spare men have been sent to reinforce the Tokyo perimeter"

"Good. How is junior?"

Kempton glanced at Ron for a second before replying.

"Junior is fine sir. Still swimming and playing like he has been for the last week"

"Good…Good. Well I must depart. Lady Shego is leading our star recruit to Tokyo as we speak. I must arrive in time to monitor the battle"

"Good luck Sir"

"Thank you Kempton. I will contact you with any further news, Fenner out"

Kempton could see Ron was nervous and tried to calm his young friend.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure the big guy will come through for us, and your friends will be fine"

"Yeah…I know. I just wish…"

"You could be there?"

"Yeah. Just to help Kim. She rarely goes into a fight without me"

"Well son…I know how you feel. I don't enjoy this baby sitting gig much myself, but orders are orders"

"Yeah, I understand"

Two hours later.

Rufus was scared out of his small mole mind and Ron was too, but he would not admit that to his loyal pet. But through his fear he felt proud because he knew he was doing the right thing. He sat in a boat about two hundred metres off the shoreline shining his torch left, right and all around. He only had his sword and a new anti-radiation helmet he had "borrowed" from the Japanese tech lab. The helmet would hopefully provide enough protection for what he was about to do. His torch spied a break in the water, and soon it he saw the top of a giant reptilian head. Much like a crocodile would hunt its prey; Junior stalked Ron and Rufus and glared at them with his large red eyes. Ron gathered all his courage and stood in the bobbing boat. Rufus sat on his shoulder, clinging to his neck in fear. Ron spoke.

"They say you can understand me, so I have come to talk to you"

The giant lizard made a strange noise through the water and listened intently.

"Your father…is going to Tokyo to fight another monster, a very dangerous monster. My friends are going to Tokyo as well…and I'm worried about them. I am here to ask you…if you want to go to Tokyo and fight with your father, to help us…the human race"

The huge reptile lifted its head out of the water and eyed Ron more closely. Ron hid his fear as he could smell Juniors repulsive breath. The smell of rotting fish would have been enough to make him vomit if he wasn't so goddamn frightened. The mutated dragon let out a powerful roar of agreement and lowered his head again. Ron knew this could very well be his death, but his love for Kim forced him to move. He gently stepped out of the boat and onto juniors head.

And then hung on for his life as Junior lifted his head back out of the water and roared forcefully. Ron realised it had worked. His new friend began to swim quickly away from the Solomon Islands towards their new destination.

Ron shouted as loud as he could above the noise of splashing water.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

And with that he and Rufus shared a proud smile as they made their way…to war.

+Chapter 22: General Dismay+

"What are you saying Kempton?"

General Fenner was nearly foaming at the mouth in anger. That fucking kid, he'll pay for this. Kempton was silent for a second before repeating himself.

"I said that Ron Stoppable is missing and we are currently motion tracking Junior. We believe he is on his way to Tokyo. We found a boat anchored off shore and an anti-radiation helmet missing from the Japanese lab. Put these three facts together and my guess is that Ron also has a new pet and they are coming your way"

Fenner spoke with all his frustration flowing through his voice.

"Our way…For fuck sake Kempton, the Japanese government wants that lizard alive not roasted on an open fire. I couldn't give a shit about Godzilla, and hopefully if all goes to plan he will die destroying the Decimator, but junior is different!"

"No he isn't"

"What did you just say?"

"I said that Godzilla and his son are no different from each other. They are both wild animals with their own free will. I don't give a shit what the Japanese government wants Fenner, this is the biggest threat the world has ever faced and our odds of winning are higher if Junior fights along side Godzilla"

Fenner closed his eyes and tired to focus. This was not going to plan. He heard Kempton speak again.

"The boy did what he thought was right and I agree with his decision. He wants to help his friends and win this fight…for all of mankind. If it isn't following you blueprint for victory, adjust your plan and deal with it!"

Fenner could think of nothing to say. The pressure of being commander of such a large scale plan was beginning to get to him. He felt as if the world was on his shoulders and his back was slowly breaking. He reached down and turned the radio off. He needed time to think.

+Chapter 23: Flying High+

Kim sat alone in the back of the chopper as it sped towards Tokyo. The men she was about to lead were checking there gear and running through a few finer details. The fact that no one knew what was inside this Decimator was worrying. No scanning gear had worked on the giant machine and she had begun to worry that this plan was a gigantic gamble. But she simply smiled and remembered they had a trump card, Godzilla. The King of all monsters was currently on his way to Tokyo with Shego. She had only to think of the tall, pale athletic women to bring a sly smile to her face. She couldn't wait for this to all be over, because after this Decimator was destroyed she would be able to get back to where she belonged, in Shego's arms.

+Chapter 24: Revelation+

"General, you had better come take a look at this"

What now Fenner thought. Has another Decimator landed in New York and started doing a slow dance with the statue of Liberty. Fenner stood up and walked out of personal office.

"General!"

"Yes…yes Colonel Gordon I'm coming"

Soon as he walked into the main monitoring area, he noticed something very strange. All the Japanese soldiers were on there knees with their heads bowed. He saw the Colonel standing behind a table, surrounded by several other high ranking officers. The General walked to the table with a questionable look.

"Colonel, why are all these soldiers kneeling?"

The Colonel said nothing and motioned towards the table. As Fenner looked down, his heart skipped a beat. Oh…My…God. Standing side by side on the table were two tiny women, but in this case tiny was an understatement. Both women were about one hundred millimetres in height and had a very strange, almost holy aura about them. Fenner looked at the Colonel for answers. He spoke, still in shock.

"They requested to speak with you General"

Fenner looked back down at the tiny fairy like women.

"Hello…I am General Fenner. What can I do for you?"

The two tiny women exchanged a glance before both replying in unison.

"The world is in danger, more danger than ever before. We have come to tell you that she is coming help. Just please do not see her as an enemy, she is a friend of mankind and only wants to protect the earth"

Fenner, wide eyed with amazement he asked the obvious question.

"Who is she?"

The fairies exchanged another glance before answering in a happy tone.

"Mothra"

+Chapter 25: Just A Thought+

Shego landed on top of one of the still standing high rise buildings. She had left Godzilla once he reached the bay, and turned to see his gigantic body break through the water. Godzilla roared, before looking at the current state of Tokyo. He continued to walk through the costal buildings, crushing them with his weight and causing several small explosions. Shego smiled.

"Welcome home big guy…I hope your ready?"

She tapped a button on the side of her helmet spoke into a clear radio channel.

"General Fenner do you hear me?"

"Yes Shego I hear you, what's your status?"

"I'm in the bay area and the big guy is here too, where is the Decimator?"

"E.T.A five minutes"

"No worries. I'll make sure G is ready"

"Shego, there have been some…late developments"

She could hear the strain in his voice as he spoke and it sounded like his plan was coming undone.

"Developments?"

"You have reinforcements on the way. Your friend Ron will arrive later with a new friend, and…keep an eye out for a giant moth"

"A giant moth?!"

"Yes the divine Mothra has come to aid us in our fight. She is our ally so do not attack her okay"

"Sure…and junior is on his way as well?"

"Yes…Ron convinced him to fight"

Shego smiled to herself. She knew Ron would try something like this; he just couldn't bear to let Kim fight alone. She felt an evil thought enter the back of her mind and she tried to ignore it, but she failed.

This may work to her advantage. Ron would be out in the open and unarmed for the most part…may-be she could accidentally…

Fenner broke her line of thought.

"Good luck Shego. Keep an eye on the coast okay"

"Sure…no problem"

+Chapter 26: Entertainment+

Dr. Drakken sat in front of the widescreen television in his new underground hideout with his mouth wide open in shock. Not only was someone doing a better job at taking over the world than him, he had also found out that Shego was alive. At first he felt angry that she had not contacted him, but then he realised it made perfect sense. Shego may have faked her death to gain a fresh start in life. As much as it annoyed him, he felt happy his "sister" was alive. She had apparently done a great job so far in dealing with Godzilla and had become somewhat of an overnight hero in Japan. The shocking thing about this was she was working for the American government and with Kim Possible. He knew things had changed between the two rivals in the last few months before her supposed death, but he began to wonder just what the full extent of their relationship was. Good help was hard to find for a mad scientist hell bent on world domination.

"No matter" he spoke to himself

"This should be an excellent night's entertainment. All I have to do is hack into the military monitoring system and I'll have a front row seat to the battle of the millennium"

And with that the Doctor went about his new task with a wide smile across his face.

"Good luck Shego you're going to need it"

+Chapter 27: The Decimator+

Steel and wires, computers and metal, fire and fury. The Decimator approached the coastline with amazing speed. It had chased the Korean and Japanese navies across the ocean and now realised land was in sight. It moved past the ships and strode into the bay.

It jumped out of the water and landed squarely on all four legs. Its posture and design was much like that of a gorilla. Its massive razor edged tail swung from side to side as it looked left and right with its curved shielded head, taking in its new environment. Before it could take another step forward a giant blast of blue energy struck it fairly in the face. Rocked by the sudden impact it fell straight back into the water. It recovered almost immediately and jumped back to where it had just been standing. It found the source of the attack. Godzilla. The giant lizard let out its trademark roar and eyed its new rival with evil intent. The Decimator, while a machine was not short on animal-like behaviour, let out its own mechanical roar in response. It was time to see just how powerful it was as it faced off against the king of all monsters.

+Chapter 28: Watch And Wait+

Shego stood on top of the nearest building to Godzilla and eyed the Decimator herself. Godzilla turned slightly to face her and growled in anger. Shego understood what he was waiting for, and she did not disappoint. She pointed forward with her right arm and shouted with all her might.

"Destroy Him!"

And with that, the giant lizard ran forward to meet his new enemy in combat.

Kim and the strike force walked through the empty, rubble filled streets towards the target area. The men walked in a V shaped formation with Kim at the front. They felt the ground shake as the two giants began to hammer away at each other. Kim peered round another corner and saw they had reached a safe enough distance.

She turned and spoke in a clam tone.

"We will take up position here and wait. We must enter the machine together as a full unit. No one gets left behind"

The men took up a defensive position and began to wait. Kim looked up nervously, hoping to gain sight of Shego, but she was no where to be seen.

"Good luck babe" she whispered under her breathe.

Shego watched the two titans engage each other and was amazed at the brute force and power they both displayed. Godzilla was more fluent in his movements and seemed to have a slight advantage in close combat; but the Decimator was made out of reinforced steel and metal, giving it a defensive advantage. She looked past the two fighting behemoths and saw that the Japanese and Korean Navy had blockaded the coast as instructed. If Godzilla could get clear of the Decimator, the navy could launch an attack, but it was too risky at this current time. She continued to watch for a few more seconds before activating her ice wings. It was time to get her hands dirty.

General Fenner watched on the satellite projection monitors as the two giants went toe to toe. It was still amazing to watch, even if the whole world was at stake. He heard the voice of Colonel Gordon from across the room.

"General, we have a large UFO approaching from the North, moving at a speed of mach 3"

"Mach 3…Jesus that bug can move, E.T.A for Mothra Colonel?"

"At this rate, thirty minutes"

+Chapter 29: Stabbed+

Shego hoovered in mid air behind the Decimator charging up an attack. She focused her power as a large ball of green energy formed in her right hand. She then threw the energy like a baseball pitcher striking the machine in the back of the neck. The Decimator seemed not to notice as it traded close quarter blows with its lizard opponent. Shego frowned.

"Fine…let's turn it up a notch"

She lifted higher in the air and began to charge up again. This time she spread her arms apart wide and gathered two attacks, one in each palm. She felt her body strain as the energy and plasma twisted and hissed in her hands. She then brought her hands together in front of her and the two separate energy balls became one. She held on for as long as she could before releasing the attack. It travelled towards the Decimator at an amazing speed and struck it on the upper back. This time it noticed. It pushed Godzilla aside and turned to face her. Then it jumped; it jumped high in the air towards her. She floated in mid-air, too stunned to even move. But just as the Decimator was about to strike her with its massive spiked hand, it was stopped. She stared in disbelief as it froze in mid-air in front of her. She looked past her giant attacker and saw that Godzilla had grabbed its metal tail to stop it from going any higher. And then, in what seemed like slow motion, Godzilla swung the machine back towards him and slammed it into the ground with amazing force. More buildings fell into ruin as a massive cloud of dust and smoke lifted high into the air. That was close. Godzilla began to glow with energy himself as he charged up another blast of his atomic breath, but he never got to fire it.

Through the dust and smoke, a snake like blade flew towards Godzilla, piercing his chest and going all the way out his back. Godzilla roared in pain as the Decimator tore its tail blade out of the giant reptile. It leapt forward and struck Godzilla in the side of his head, sending him crashing into a large building. Shego watched in horror as her lizard friend was mortally wounded.

"No!" she shouted with rage as she charged another attack.

She fired several shoots of green plasma at the mechanical monster, all of them hitting the mark. The Decimator roared at her and turned to the fallen lizard. Shego realised if Godzilla died, all hope would die with him. She fired more attacks; each one more powerful than the last, but none of them had any effect. She watched as the Decimator stood over the fallen dragon and readied its tail blade for the final strike, but the blade never fell.

The Decimator was hit by another smaller blast of atomic energy before it could strike the final blow. Shego was relieved at first and then looked for the source of the attack…and smiled.

Junior…with Ron sitting on his shoulder, stood before the now fallen Decimator. Junior roared with anger as the Decimator regained its feet. Shego eyed junior for a second before turning her attention to Ron. She smiled as that evil thought re-entered her mind. She had never liked sharing.

+Chapter 30: A Different Temptation+

Shego swooped down and grabbed Ron off juniors shoulder and climbed higher to place him on top of a near by building. Once they landed Ron removed his anti-radiation helmet and ran to the edge of the building. He looked on as junior and the Decimator sized each other up. Junior was smaller by far, but would have a speed advantage over his metal foe. Ron shouted to Shego.

"He will need your help Shego…He can't win this fight on his own. He isn't powerful enough"

Ron heard no reply from Shego and turned to face her. He then felt her hand grip his neck and lift him off his feet and in the process dropped his only means of defence, his sword. He saw her face which displayed an expression of anger and hatred. She swung him over the edge of the building so she could drop him too his death. Ron struggled to speak as she continued to choke the life out of him.

"Shego…what…are you…doing?!"

"Getting what I want!"

"I have…nothing you want!"

"Yes you do…you have Kim!"

"Kim?"

Ron focused on Shego's face and saw madness in her eyes. She loves Kim. She wants me dead so she can have Kim. Oh my God…

"Yes Ron…I love her…and she loves me!"

Ron no longer cared about living or dying. What he had always lived for had been taken from him. Kim was in love with Shego.

"I have held her in my arms; pressed up against my body, smelling her hair; kissing her sweet lips….SHE IS MINE!"

Ron didn't care what else she said to cripple his emotions. He stopped struggling as his body went limp.

"Fine…drop me"

"What?"

"Drop me you bitch! I knew you hadn't changed…Kempton was right, your evil and you always will be!"

Shego's face went blank as confusion filled her eyes.

"I love Kim with all my heart and you have taken her from me. I hope you burn in hell!"

Ron began to notice that Shego had started to glow with green energy, normal at first, but soon she was surrounded by a tornado of green fire. Her facial expression turned to one of pain and suffering as she struggled to control herself. She swung him over and dumped him back on the roof of the building as the fire began to spread out from her in all directions. Ron grabbed his sword and struggled to his feet, realising something was horribly wrong. She might not have to wait for hell. She was already burning.

+Chapter 31: Strike Team D+

Kim and the strike team ran as quickly as they could towards the Decimators left foot. It had landed in the perfect place for them to begin their mission, and luckily for them it had stood still long enough for them to enter through the hole in its left ankle rocket. The troops formed a single line behind Kim as they made their way inside. They could feel the machine move slightly but it remained still for the time being. Kim climbed up an access ladder and popped a hatch door. She saw nothing threatening and moved with caution on to the second level. The men followed, speaking quickly between themselves as they looked in all directions. Kim took out a magnet bomb and triggered the surface button before placing it on the metal wall near her, one down nineteen to go. But before the strike team could move another metre, the silence was broken by mechanical voice.

"Halt intruders!"

She turned to see a wall of robot drones, they same she had fought in that fateful plane. She saw the symbol of the cult of Orion painted on the robots chest plates. It was a symbol she would be glad to never see again. She grabbed her shock staff and activated the controls. The electricity hummed to life as she took up a fighting stance.

"This is it men…destroy them all!"

+Chapter 32: Junior Attacks+

Junior rushed forward to attack his enemy showing great speed and agility. The Decimator fired several fireballs, which he ducked under and jumped over. He sprang forward head butting the Decimator in the stomach sending the machine stumbling backwards. The young reptile continued his assault by firing his atomic breath at point blank range in the Decimators face. The giant machine went down again, crushing abandoned cars and smashing into several more buildings. Junior roared again in anger as he leapt into the air and landed on the Decimators chest. His roars could be heard through out all of Tokyo, as the mutated son of a demonic lizard came of age and unleashed his rage.

+Chapter 33: Anxiety+

Fenner could not believe what he was seeing. Godzilla was down, covered in rubble and mortally wounded while his son was dishing out a royal ass kicking. The general could almost bring himself to smile. He might have wanted to kill Ron earlier, but had the boy not carried out his risky plan, the Decimator would have already been victorious. He continued to watch the young lizard jump around and launch attack after attack on his metal foe. This may just be enough. He heard Colonel Gordon announce.

"The strike team is inside the Decimator General, but we cannot contact them anymore, the metal and steel is blocking all radio contact"

The General looked over to Gordon with a stress filled glance.

"They will contact us as soon as they are free from the machine Colonel, so keep all channels free. How long till our back up arrives?"

"Mothra E.T.A five minutes General"

"Excellent, with Junior and Mothra fighting together we still may win this battle"

The general sounded confident, but his anxiety began to get the best of him. Could the young reptile and Mothra really defeat this machine? He would wait and see. The whole world would wait and see.

+Chapter 34: No Pity For The Burning+

"Ron…Help me…please!"

Ron turned away from the battle to see Shego, on her hands and knees still engulfed in bright green flames. She had been screaming and crying for the last ten minutes as her power spiralled out of control. Ron gripped his sword and thought about ending her suffering. No…let her burn, she deserves it. Shego screamed again.

"Please Ron I'm sorry…so sorry...please help me!"

"What am I suppose to do Shego? I can't even touch you, your on fire!"

Ron turned around and faced the battle once more. Junior was cutting loose and really dealing some damage. Ron knew the little guy had it in him, but he had no idea how much power and speed the young reptile had. Shego cried out again.

"Ron…listen to me…It was Kim's choice, she choose to accept my advances…she didn't mean to hurt you…she can't choose who she loves!"

"Shut Up!"

Ron didn't care about the pain Shego was in. He was in enough pain himself. He hoped the battle would be over soon…because he needed answers, answers from Kim.

+Chapter 35: Another Ally+

It came soaring over the mountains with amazing speed. It screamed out into the night as the frightened people looked to the sky to see the source of the prehistoric noise. It few so quickly it destroyed buildings and flipped cars with the power of wings. It still had along way to travel to get to Tokyo, but as the old saying goes better late than never. The late arrival was Rodan.

+Chapter 36: Inside The Machine+

Kim could not believe the conditions inside the Decimator. It was like being in a giant out of control blender. Robots flying left and right and her team being thrown around like rag dolls. She stood and struck another robot drone, taking its head off in the process. She placed another magnet bomb on the closet wall and kept fighting the endless supply of droids that filtered down from the higher levels in the mechanical monster. They had not made enough progress so far, but they could hardly be blamed for that. Something was dishing out a severe beating to the Decimator, and even if it made their job harder it was all for the best. She swung her shock staff forward and decapitated another hapless robot. She shouted to her team in desperation.

"Come on! We must get to the higher levels!"

And with that the strike team fought on, hoping to complete their all important mission.

+Chapter 37: The Divine Moth+

The Decimator finally caught junior, and it did not bode well for the young lizard. He had surprised the machine with his quick attacks and awkward fighting style, but the machine of death had finally managed to grab him. The Decimator lifted junior up above his head and slammed him into the hard, unforgiving ground. Junior squealed in pain but could do nothing to release himself from the machines grip.

The Decimator then threw the injured lizard high in the air, but Junior never hit the ground. As the Decimator looked up and caught sight of Junior, being held by his new ally, Mothra. Mothra lowered Junior to the ground and chirped in protest. The giant moth began to beat it wings rapidly, causing gale force winds to shake and batter the machine monster. The Decimator launched a fireball at Mothra, which the guardian insect easily dodged. Junior launched his own attack with another blast of atomic energy, hitting the Decimator square in the face yet again. It staggered the giant robot down to one knee and cracked its face plate. Mothra chirped again as Junior looked up at his new ally and even though neither could communicate with each other they seemed to have reached a silent agreement. Too fight together, to the end.

+Chapter 38: Tanaka And The Truth+

Tanaka sat in front of the satellite projection monitors in his new lab, surrounded by his closet colleagues. He watched the battle as if he was fighting it himself. He and his lab techs cheered for every blow struck and cringed at ever counter blow landed. Even though he was fully focused on the monster battle taking place, he was worried. He was worried about lady Shego. He had been unable to reach her on the radio channel, and had not seen her on any display screen since Godzilla junior had arrived on the scene. He also was worried about Godzilla himself. The giant lizard was still lying prone under a huge pile of rubble and debris. From what he saw happen, he knew that Godzilla had been wounded, but he didn't expect the king of all monsters to stay down for the count. May-be Godzilla was dead. It was a thought that disturbed him deeply, because he knew even if Junior and Mothra worked together, they lacked the raw, brute power to destroy the Decimator. He hoped the mutated dragon would be-able to rejoin the fight, because if not…it could be the end…for everyone.

+Chapter 39: The Battle Rages On+

Ron stared at junior's new ally with a look of shock and awe. He didn't know moths could get that big, but this moth was different from junior and Godzilla. It had an aura about it, like it wasn't a mutation but a divine creature sent from the heavens. Rufus popped out of one of Ron's many pockets and climbed up on to his shoulder. Rufus spoke in a rushed tone.

"Look behind you…look, she's gone!"

Ron turned around and saw Shego was no longer behind him. All that was left was a large smoking hole in the buildings roof. He ran over and looked down the new opening to see she had not only burned through the roof, but through many floors of the sky scraper. He could no longer see or hear her, and that didn't comfort him. Even though Shego had just threatened his life and broken his heart, he knew the human race as a whole would stand a better chance if she was fit and fighting. He had no idea what was wrong with her and he guessed neither did she. His attention was once again drawn to the battle between the giant creatures. Mothra flew forward and knocked the Decimator off its feet again, while junior fired another blast of atomic energy from his mouth. Slowly but surely the two allied animals were damaging the massive machine, and Ron knew if they could keep it up, victory was at hand.

+Chapter 40: The Flames Within+

She had burned right through to the ground level of the building and now laid in the middle of the lobby, twitching and withering in fire torched agony. Her equipment had begun to melt, forming pools of liquid steel all around her as she struggled to control the green fire that surrounded her. As much as the physical pain was slowly killing her, it was the emotion pain that was doing the most damage. Ron was right, she hadn't changed. After everything she had told Kim about her quest for redemption, she had shown her true colours again. She cried out in pain as her body and mind were tormented by fire and feelings. She realised she still could find redemption, that she could prove everyone wrong and prove to Kim that she had changed. She thought about Kim and the sweet romantic moments they had shared together. She would not fail now, because she had found love. An unconventional love, but a true love none the less. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself to her feet. She clenched her fists and focused her mind hoping to bring her power back under control. This was it. It was time for her to stand tall and prove once and for all what she truly was, a good person and a true hero.

+Chapter 41: Terror Evolves+

The advantage Mothra and junior had over the Decimator was short lived. Once the machine regained its feet it fired two fireballs at its enemies to give itself some room. Once clear it began to change in appearance. Its front arms shortened and its posture straightened, giving it the shape of giant humanoid. Its tail retracted into its body and the extra plates on its face fell off. Its eyes now glowed red instead of yellow and its internal solar panels had formed an extra layer of protective armour over its whole body. The Decimator had evolved and too the shock of all present and watching it began to speak, its mechanical voice rang out over the burning landscape.

"I am the bringer of destruction, the killer of mankind and the end of all ends! I will never be destroyed!"

Junior and Mothra were taken back by its ability to speak, but neither was willing to back down. The Decimator eyed its enemies with evil intent and waited for the two animals to attack.

General Fenner had heard the giant machine speak and was taken back by its claims. The cult of Orion no longer wished to control the World; its wished too destroy it. This made the situation even more dire. He rubbed his forehead to ease a growing headache, and then heard Colonel Gordon speak above the noise of the crowded control room.

"General we have another UFO approaching from the south, and its travelling at an amazing speed"

"Is it another monster Colonel?"

"Not sure general, we are trying to get a visual up link"

"How fast is it travelling?"

"Mach 3 sir, as fast as Mothra"

"Well find out what it is!"

"Yes sir"

Gordon shouted a few orders to the visual satellite team to hopefully gain a picture of this new flying object. After a few seconds an image flashed on the screen of a giant winged dinosaur soaring through the night air. Fenner stared at the massive pterosaur for a few seconds before crying out in frustration.

"What the hell is this?"

The room fell silent as all troops present exchanged worried glances. After a few seconds, a lone Japanese solider stepped forward to answer the generals' question.

"Sir that is Rodan"

"Rodan?"

"Yes he is an ally of Godzilla and his son"

"That is great news solider. Thank you"

Fenner sat back down and relaxed slightly. He smiled as he watched the red flying reptile continue on its flight towards Tokyo. At three on one, the Decimator would be overwhelmed and destroyed and the world would be safe again. He realised he could now worry about the second part of his plan, and he began to instruct his best troops to form a search party. After the battle was won, a few problems needed to be resolved.

Kim heard the Decimator change and evolve from inside. Luckily it did not separate her from her team or caused any casualties. She continued to fight the weak but annoying drone robots that swarmed her way. She fought with all her strength to clear a path towards the nearest wall. She placed another magnet bomb on the wall and then continued to take down her hapless metal enemies. The team had reached what she could tell was the left hip of the giant metal terror and were now making their way towards its other hip joint. If they could take out its legs and stop it from moving, their monster allies could take it apart piece by piece. She fought on with the men following her, flanking her sides and using their guns to take down scores of pathetic droids. They still had along way to go, but they could not turn back now. It was now or never.

+Chapter 42: The Gift Of Life+

Rodan few over the destroyed Tokyo landscape looking for his friend. The only friend a giant flying lizard could ever have; another giant lizard. Rodan sensed Godzilla's fading life force underneath a huge pile of rubble. Rodan landed softly and peered around. He had avoided detection by the Decimator which would hopefully give him enough time to carry out his plan. Rodan was powerful, but not as powerful as Godzilla and he had learnt this from past encounters with the king of all monsters. He knew the only chance for victory was to revive Godzilla using his own energy and life force. Rodan stood, wings fully spread and began to glow with bright orange light. Slowly and painfully he gave his life to his friend, so the world would be safe again.

+Chapter 43: The Decimator Attacks+

Mothra made the first move and once again flew towards her mechanical enemy. It was a mistake. The Decimator ducked under Mothra and then grabbed the massive insect with one hand. Mothra chirped in fear as junior ran forward to aid his friend. The Decimator threw its other hand at his attacker, sending the young lizard flying threw the air and crashing into the waters of Tokyo bay. Mothra chirped again knowing she was helpless in the machines iron grip. What happened next was beyond painful as the Decimator tore out Mothra's left wing followed by her right. Mothra franticly tried to free herself but could nothing but accept her fate. The Decimator dropped the wounded insect to the ground and roared in victory. It then fired a giant fireball, incinerating the divine moth and blowing a huge crater in the ground. It roared again and looked left and right for its other foes. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

+Chapter 44: Time To Go!+

It was done. Kim planted the last magnet bomb and shouted to the strike team.

"Its done! Time to go!"

And with that Kim and her team turned and ran with all the strength they had left. They had to make it outside before it was too late, because she knew radio signal or not Fenner would detonate those bombs if the sitch became desperate. She ran with all her vigour back towards the machines left foot and her escape. Time to go indeed.

+Chapter 45: Tears Of A Witness+

Ron stood shocked and defeated by sorrow. Junior had been dealt with and now the giant moth had been killed in a blaze of raging fire. Ron felt as if the world was really coming to an end as tears streamed down his face. Rufus sat in silence on his shoulder, head bowed in mourning. This was it. The end had come.

+Chapter 46: The Last Hope+

Fenner stood in silence surrounded by his men. He stared at the monitor screen and watched the Decimator destroy more buildings and shoot more balls of fire, torching the landscape and increasing the amount of smoke in the air. It was over. Junior and Mothra had been defeated and Rodan had never entered the battle. So much for three on one, because it was now one on none. Suddenly the general heard the voice of a young women coming from the open radio channel. Kim Possible.

"General Fenner the bombs have been planted and we are outside the machine. Trigger the explosives! Do it Now!"

"Thank God Kim, its great to hear your voice. Get clear now!"

And with that Fenner picked up the remote detonator and flipped the switch.

"Eat this you piece of shit!"

+Chapter 47: The Triple Attack+

The Decimator was suddenly rocked by several explosions coming from inside itself. Its left ankle, knee and hip exploded, followed by its right hip and lower groin area. The bombs tore through the armour with ease and sent the machine tumbling to its knees. It roared in confusion as it tried to stand, but failed in its efforts. It began using its arms to crawl towards the coastline hoping to escape into the water. But it was stopped in its tracks…by Shego.

The super villainess hoovered in mid air about a hundred metres in front of the wounded robot. She was surrounded by a sphere of fire and energy, which twisted and swirled with electricity. The whole of Tokyo was lit up with green neon light as she struggled to control her rampant power. She spread her limbs out fully like a human star and screamed with pain and fury.

"DEATH COMES FOR YOU!"

And with that she triggered her ice wings to full power, shooting her forward at an amazing speed. The Decimator had no time to react as she tore through it, melting a huge hole through its chest and exiting

Out its back. The Decimator was rocked by more internal explosions as it fought to remain upright. The smoking robot looked down at the hole in its chest, from which robot drones fell out and landed at its destroyed knees. Then in the war torn Tokyo night, the Decimator heard another familiar sound. The roar of Godzilla. The giant lizard was standing and ready for revenge.

The mutated reptile wasted no time in finishing the job as its dorsal plates began to glow with atomic energy. Godzilla then spun his body around three hundred and sixty degrees turning his natural blue energy blood red in colour as he unleashed a spiral fire ray attack which hit the Decimator with such force it shattered the robot into a million smoking pieces. It rained small fragments of metal and steel as Godzilla roared in victory. The nightmare was over, and all around the world humanity breathed a sigh of relief as the king of all monsters regained his crown.

+Chapter 48: Going Home+

Tired and wounded, Godzilla walked slowly towards Tokyo bay turning his head left and right looking for his only ally left alive. He found his son lying motionless on the shoreline, injured but breathing. Godzilla picked up his son and plunged into the cold water. The Navy blockade moved aside to let the two monsters pass and then in the glowing moonlight two twin roars could be heard as Godzilla and Junior began their long trek home.

+Chapter 49: The Betrayal+

Kim ran with what little energy she had left. She had lost contact with the strike team and her radio was damaged running from the exploding Decimator. She didn't need her radio anyway, because she was looking for Shego. She had witnessed the attack which Shego had unleashed on the Decimator and she knew something was not right. She hoped that Shego was alive because she didn't know what she would do without her. She saw a faint green light up ahead and jumped over several large pieces of metal and rubble to reach it. Shego was lying twitching and shaking in a shallow hole in the ground. Kim dropped her shock staff and kneeled down to her, lifting her head and upper body off the ground. Shego's eyes glowed bright green and her body shook in rapid spasms.

"Shego…its me…Kim…Shego!"

Her voice sounded like a death rattle as she replied to her young lover.

"Kimmie…Help me…I'm sick…I need…"

"Its okay babe...I'm here…I'll get you help I promise"

Kim was about to shout out for assistance when she heard several guns load and a familiar voice speak in a snide tone.

"Step aside Kim…she has to be put down"

Kim stood and turned to face Fenner, who was flanked by some of the men she had led into that robot hell. Kim didn't believe what she had just heard.

"What did you just say?"

"I said step aside so we can end her suffering"

"Why? She is a hero now…she proved it to everyone!"

"I'm sorry Kim, I have my orders"

Shego spoke from behind Kim, her voice filled with fear.

"Kim…please…don't let them…kill me…"

Kim stared at Fenner, still in shock from what was happening.

"You promised her a new life and after all she has done you want to kill her?!"

"Like I said Kim I have my orders"

"From who? Who would want Shego dead now?"

She watched Fenner reach up to his shirt collar and pull it down slightly exposing a tattoo. The tattoo was the symbol of the cult of Orion. Kim's eyes widened in shock. No…it couldn't be.

"Now move out of the way!"

"No!"

"Fine then you can die with your dyke lover and be buried under the remains of this broken city. Men kill them!"

Kim closed her eyes and waited for the hail of bullets that would send Shego and her to heaven, but instead of hearing gunfire she heard the voice of one of the soldiers.

"No…we won't"

Kim opened her eyes to see the soldiers lower their guns and step back a few paces.

Fenner screamed in anger.

"I said kill them, so do it!"

The lead soldier stepped forward and shouted his voice filled with iron defiance.

"No…we will not kill them; orders or not they are both heroes!"

"Fools! I'll see you all court marshalled for this, you are committing an act of treason!"

The soldiers stood firm even after Fenner threatened them.

"With all due respect Sir, Fuck you!"

Fenner bowed his head before reaching for his own gun.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

Fenner pointed his gun at Kim and prepared to shoot before a figure jumped out from the shadows and attacked.

It was Ron.

He swung his sword towards Fenners arm and watched it slice through flesh And bone. The generals' hand that held his gun fell to the ground, blood spraying in all directions. Fenner screamed in pain and clutched the bleeding stump that was his wrist as Ron followed the slashing attack by moving straight into a low defensive parry. He spoke in an aggressive tone.

"Step back general or the next thing I will remove is your head!"

Fenner screamed in pain while being covered in his own blood.

"You fucking bastard! You'll pay for this!"

But before Fenner could spit anymore threats, a gun was fired and his forehead exploded showering Ron, Kim and Shego in blood, brain and bone. Fenner then fell forward landing on his severed hand. From behind him, the figure of General Kempton was revealed, still holding his smoking desert eagle. The group was silent for what seemed like minutes before Kempton spoke.

"Strike team D, go and fetch a transport for lady Shego. She is in need of urgent medical attention. Contact Dr. Tanaka, he will be needed to treat her"

"Yes sir" and with that the strike team ran off with great speed to find a still drivable vehicle.

Kempton then walked forward to Ron and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done my boy, you have made this old warrior proud"

Ron lowered his head in respect.

"Thank you General"

Kim had heard none of this. She had been tending to Shego as soon as the bullet had ended Fenners life. Shego lay still and silent in Kim's arms as tears ran down the redheads face.

"Please Shego…don't die…please. I need you!"

Shego managed a slight smile before falling unconscious. Kim checked for a pulse and was relieved to find it. Kempton spoke to reassure her.

"Don't worry little lady, I'm sure she'll be fine"

Soon a car engine could be heard approaching as the strike team appeared from around a dark corner driving a large white delivery van.

Shego was stripped of her hi-tech weapons and loaded into the back of the new transport. Kempton took the drivers seat while the rest of the troops got in the back. Before Kim could climb in, Ron grabbed her arm.

"Kim…when the dust has settled from this battle, you and I have to talk. I think you know what about"

Kim lowered her head and muttered back.

"I'm…so sorry Ron. I never meant to hurt you"

"I know Kim…but you have"

Tears ran down Kim's face as the physical and mental strain became too much for her to deal with and she fainted under the pressure. Ron picked her up and loaded her into the back of the van before taking the front passenger seat. He sat in silence as Kempton fired up the engine and drove as fast as he could through the destroyed cityscape.

+Chapter 50: Healing Wounds+

Kim opened her eyes and was relieved to find herself lying in a hospital bed. She sat up and looked around and was happy to see Dr. Tanaka walking towards her. Like he had read her mind, he answered her question before she could ask it.

"She is fine Kim…don't worry"

Kim sat back and relaxed. Thank god. Tanaka continued.

"We are treating her condition with some gene therapy and blood transfusions. She is improving every hour of every day"

"What is her condition Doctor?" Kim asked curiously.

"We're not sure what to call it. Seems the radiation she was exposed to by riding with Godzilla triggered her own genetic condition to mutant and spiral out of control. She was lucky her body was able to handle the sudden spike in power, If she hadn't have been so physically strong she would have been incinerated. But like I said she is growing stronger everyday and soon she will be-able to go home"

"That's great news Doc"

"Is she going home with you?"

Kim was puzzled by the question for a second before remembering it was Tanaka who had caught them playing tonsil hockey in the military camp. Kim didn't know what to say to the doctor, but he spoke again.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Kim. Love is love no matter were you find it"

"Yeah well…it's a tricky subject Doc. My parents don't know about her and my…boyfriend isn't too happy about the sitch"

"Sitch?"

"Situation"

"Well…hopefully those close to you will understand your feelings and continue to support you"

"Yeah, I hope so to. So how is Tokyo?"

"Well…it's still sitting in ruin, but it has seen mass destruction like this before. The people will return and the city will be rebuilt. I also here Sydney, London and Seoul are all being rebuilt with great speed. Godzilla and Junior left shortly after the Decimator was destroyed, but unfortunately Mothra and Rodan are both dead"

"Junior, Mothra and Rodan?"

"Oh…that's right you were inside the machine while this was going on. You have a lot to see when you are given copies of the satellite monitoring footage"

"I think I'll be fine without them Doc"

"That's fair enough. Well I have to go and check on lady Shego, I will be back later"

"Wait…can I come see her?"

"Sure, follow me"

Kim and Tanaka walked down a corridor towards Shego's room. Tanaka opened the door and she entered the special treatment room. Shego was lying still and sleeping on the large hospital bed, with many monitoring machines hooked up to her. She still looked very weak but then Kim remembered how much pain and suffering she had been through in the last week. It would take some time for her to fully heal. Tanaka checked a few machine readings and charts before moving towards to door. He turned and spoke.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a few moments. Talk to her, it will help"

Kim nodded in agreement as Tanaka turned and left the room. Kim moved closer to the bed and took Shego's hand. She spoke in a quiet tone.

"Shego…I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to speak to you anyway. I want you to know that when you are better, you have a home to go to. You can come and stay with me for as long as you need. Ron knows about us and even though he is hurt and angry with me, I know he will forgive me, because we were friends for years before we became a couple. I know eventually he will understand, and if Ron can accept that I love you, then anyone can. I promise that I will never hurt or leave you because…I love you. I love you with all my heart and I know you feel the same way"

And with that said Kim leaned forward and kissed Shego's lips before leaving the room to let the older women sleep and recover.

+Chapter 51: A New Path+

Ron sat in front of Kim with Rufus sitting on his shoulder. He stared at the floor for a few seconds before beginning.

"Kim…I don't really know what to say to you. I have been in your life for many years and I have done all I can to help you and love you and yet…that isn't enough for you. I'm not really in shock about the whole lesbian thing…in fact if I wasn't your boyfriend I'd think it was pretty cool, but I can't believe of all the women to fall in love with you fell for Shego!"

Kim sat cross legged on the hospital bed, silent and confused. She had no idea what to say to Ron except she was sorry. Ron continued.

"I mean you may think she has changed, but I doubt she really has. She may have died and been resurrected, but I doubt it was for some higher purpose. I mean she threatened to kill me in the middle of the greatest battle mankind has ever had to fight!"

Kim wasn't shocked by that. Shego would have killed him out of greed and selfishness. She knew deep down Shego would never want to share her with anyone. Kim knew she was still selfish and evil, but she didn't care. She still loved her anyway. Kim replied in a soft tone.

"Ron…I can't control what Shego does. What she did to you was wrong, but it was her choice to make and she didn't end up killing you so don't make a big deal of it. She has tired to hurt you on many occasions before remember?"

Ron looked shocked. He replied with growing anger in his voice.

"So your telling me you accept the fact Shego tired to kill me?"

"Yes, I accept everything she has ever done. I love Her"

Ron realised that Shego had started to turn Kim into something she wasn't. The KP he knew would never have accepted that. He frowned and realised there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind.

He knew as well as anybody how blind love could make you. He sighed with a heavy heart and stood to leave.

"Kim…I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul, but…"

He paused mid-sentence to choose his words carefully.

"I will not be there for you anymore. I have been shown a new path in life and I intend to follow it. I'm sorry but it has to be this way"

Kim nodded and tried to hide her tears as Ron turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry Ron…I'm so sorry" she stammered through her tears.

Ron stopped for a moment in thought.

"I'm sorry too"

And then he left the room, the hospital and Kim's life...for now.

+Chapter 52: Rebuilding And Repairing+

Sydney, London, Seoul and Tokyo were all under heavy construction. Builders and contractors travelled from all over the world to work on these destroyed cities. It was a time of reflection and rebuilding and the world was for once fully united as one. Peace now reigned.

+Chapter 53: Service And Honour+

Ron walked behind General Kempton as he led him to a new government facility. Since they had found out the cult of Orion had infiltrated the highest level of American military command, a new task force had been set up to hopefully find the last few living members of the terrorist organization. Kempton had been chosen to lead this task force and had offered Ron a position. Ron had accepted of course, he needed something new in his life now that he wasn't a member of team possible anymore. Kempton smiled and spoke to his new recruit.

"I know your still sad boy, but try to put in the back of your mind. One day she may realise the mistake she has made and many come back to you, but until then I want you focused and alert to what is going on here"

Kempton motioned towards the room filled with computer techs and army officers. Ron nodded and saluted.

"Yes Sir"

He would not let Kempton down, not after all the old man had done for him. He focused himself and reminded himself he couldn't be that stupid school kid anymore. Time to get serious.

+Chapter 54: Kiryu And The Cult+

Lord Wolfgang stood in the ascending lift, eyes closed and mind focused. He realised things had taken a dramatic turn for the worse. Not only had the Decimator been destroyed but now three of the five Orion council members were dead. He opened his eyes and realised their hopes for world domination could yet be realised. He stared at their new find as the robot drones went about the business of cleaning and repairing it. They had brought their new find to the secret storage facility located underneath the Shanghai coastline. They had managed to find and retrieve the giant cyborg while the Japanese navy forces had been distracted by the recent battle. He smiled. This giant robot cyborg was different from the Decimator and he knew it would provide a better chance of total victory. The giant robot cyborg that stood before him was Kiryu, better known to most people as Mechagodzilla.

+Chapter 55: Dreams+

The colour scheme was black and green through out. From the curtains to the bed sheets, from the carpet to the wall paint, everything was green or black. The Japanese government had rewarded Shego with a new apartment were ever she wanted and of course she had picked Middleton. Kim now stood in this new lavish apartment while Shego, now fully recovered, fixed her a drink. She spied a comfy looking couch and sat down as Shego entered the room. She handed Kim her drink and sat close next to her putting her arm around her slim waist. Kim snuggled in closer and accepted the many kisses Shego planted on her neck and shoulder. Things were about to get out of hand before Kim broke the romance with a question.

"Shego…what do we do now?"

She heard Shego sigh and thought she had upset her girlfriend.

"Well…I was thinking about joining your little justice league team"

"Really?" Kim sat up and turned to face her with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, it might be fun to beat up a few criminals and save the world a couple more times with you"

Kim grabbed her and hugged her so tight Shego almost winced in pain.

"That's the best news I've heard in my life. It'll be great, with me and you fighting on the same side no one will ever stand a chance"

"I know pumpkin. Like I said it should be a blast"

Kim was relieved beyond words as she snuggled in closer to her lover; She asked only one more question that night.

"Shego…did you ever think we would end up this way?"

Shego paused for a second before saying the sweetest thing she had ever said in her life.

"No I didn't Kimmie, but I had always dreamed it would"

And with that the night grew dark outside as the two women shared their love for each other.

The End.

Credits roll.

Credit Music:

Killswitch Engage The End Of Heartache (Resident Evil Version)

Lyrics:

Seek me,  
Call me,  
I'll be waiting

Seek me,  
Call me,  
I'll be waiting

This distance,  
This dissolution  
I cling to memories while falling  
Sleep brings relief,  
And the hope of a new day  
Waking the misery of being without you

Surrender, I give in  
Another moment is another eternity

(Seek me) For comfort,  
(Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting here) For the end of my broken heart

You know me, you know me all too well  
My only desire - to bridge our division

In sorrow I speak your name  
And my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment

(Seek me) For comfort,  
(Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting here) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion,  
(Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting here) For the end of my broken heart

For comfort,  
For solace

(Seek me) For comfort,  
(Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart

(I'll be waiting here)

After the credits end, Godzilla's trademark roar is heard.


End file.
